la aventura digi evoluciona
by Rodolfo Espinoza Arce
Summary: despues de los sucesos ocurridos en digimon tri los digimon nuevamente estan solos un dia deciden escapar de su mundo y es ahi cuando la aventura digi evolucina
1. la aventura comienza

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ella y sus amigos ya no vienen a vernos, pareciera como si nos hubieran abandonado, como si nos tuvieran olvidados, más nosotros sabemos que no es así

Que algún día nuestro mundo volverá a encontrarse en peligro los volveríamos a ver después de todo ellos son los niños elegidos por quienes nosotros fuimos creados y estábamos seguros de que siempre que nuestro mundo o el de ellos corriera peligro nosotros volveríamos a verlos

-¿qué haces aquí Gatomon?-me preguntó aquel anciano de nombre gennai-todos los demás ya están dormidos-yo no tengo sueño señor decidí salir a contemplar el cielo nocturno

El anciano parecía leer mi mente-se que la extrañas pero debes tener en cuenta que kari ya no es una niña,seguramente sus obligaciones la deben mantener ocupada-puede ser-dije recordando lo que ella me dijo la última vez que la vi

Su voz vino a mi mente y la escuche como si estuviera presente en esos momentos diciendo esas palabras,un recuerdo vino a mi mente ella y yo sonreíamos mientras platicábamos y nos contábamos como nos iva tanto a ella como a mí ,a cada quien en su mundo,en segundos aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se convirtió en tristeza,sus manos tomaron mis garras

-Gatomon,no volveré a verte en un largo tiempo,estoy a punto de terminar mis estudios en secundaria pero pasare a la preparatoria y si en la secundaria me dejaban mucho trabajo,en la preparatoria es peor

-mi sonrisa se borro y me puse cabizbaja-pero no te preocupes prometo que vendré a visitarte en tiempos de vacaciones

-si pero para eso falta mucho-dije,a lo que ella respondió que el tiempo se pasaría volando,pero para mí era una eternidad y ella solo me visitaría dos veces al año,el recuerdo termino y yo seguía ahí viendo la luna

Gennai se había ido,después de todo el también tenía sueño-yo también extraño a tk-dijo una voz infantil y al girar mi cabeza me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Patamon

-no eres la única a la que la espera le parece una eternidad-yo rápidamente le cambie de tema-¿qué tú no deberías estar dormido?-lo estaba pero cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que tú no estabas-el pequeño digimon naranja volvió al tema del que yo lo quize desviar

-las cosas ya no son como antes cuando vivíamos grandes aventuras con nuestros tamer derrotando a los digimon malvados que planeaban dominar o destruir el digimundo-

Mientras él dijo eso vinieron a mi mente todos esos digimon,en especial cierto digimon vampiro por quien tuve un pasado poco agradable cuando estaba en mi etapa de salamon

A pesar de que habían pasado años la culpa por lo que hice estando al lado de ese digimon no me dejaba vivir en paz

Incluso llegue a pensar en que no merecía ser uno de los digimon elegidos por todo lo que hice-si tienes razón,quién sabe qué es lo que nos espere en el futuro-le dije a mi colega con alas

-ojalá que la próxima vez que nos encontremos con nuestros tamers no sea cuando nuestro mundo o el de ellos se encuentren en peligro nuevamente -patamon asintió con la cabeza

Segundos después patamon observó el cielo conmigo,seguramente él se hacía la misma pregunta que yo,¿qué estarán haciendo tk y kari ahora?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era difícil de responder ni siquiera sabíamos si uno de los dos podría estar pasando por un mal momento

El tiempo pasó y patamon y yo no hacíamos más que seguir hablando y observar el cielo los dos

Poco a poco comenzamos a sentir sueño así que nos retiramos y nos fuimos a dormir

Al amanecer un par de voces se escucharon insistiendo nos tanto a mi como a patamon que despertáramos ,las voces eran fácilmente reconocibles se trataban de agumon y Gabumon mismos de los cuales sus tamers eran hermanos de nuestros tamers

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-dije con un poco de sueño-es hora de despertar-dijo el digimon dinosaurio

-deben despertar para comer antes del entrenamiento matutino-mencionó aquel digimon de nombre Gabumon a lo que solo recibieron reproches tanto de patamon como mios

-a noche nos despertamos y no nos pudimos volver a dormir-

-además es demasiado temprano el sol ahun no ha salido-

-pero lo ara y entre más temprano nos levantemos mejor-

Tanta era su insistencia que patamon y yo terminamos por rendirnos y nos levantamos,aquel día en el digimundo fue como cualquier otro para nosotros

Al igual que matt y Tai,agumon y Gabumon siempre competían por ver quién era el mejor...o por cualquier otra cosa y los demás siempre tratábamos de intervenir para evitar que la pelea llegara a golpes cosa en la que rara vez teníamos éxito

No cabe duda cada quien era como su tamer incluso hasta yo pero bueno

-¿qué va a haber de desayunar?-leche,pan y frutas-dijo biyomon quien traia algunos frutos del digimundo

-siempre lo mismo-reprochó palmon

-al menos agradece que tenemos que comer- menciono agumon quien traia consigo unos cuantos panes

-espero que alcancen para todos-menciono tentomon quien se encontraba en el aire

-claro que si si cada quien come la porción correcta alcanzará para todos-menciono Gabumon,el y gennai traían grandes tazas de leche

Cada quien comió lo que le correspondía y después del entrenamiento cada quien se dispuso a hacer algo para mantener limpia la casa del anciano que nos había dado asilo

A mí me tocó sacudir los muebles,sin embargo cuando llegue a sacudir la habitación que alguna vez fue mi cuarto me encontré con algo que había olvidado que estaba ahí

Era una foto en la que estaban los hermanos Tai y kari abrazando a sus respectivos digimon agumon y yo

En aquel entonces Tai aún usaba la misma ropa azul marino ya aquellas gafas que siempre estaban sobre su cabeza

Y kari aún usaba aquella playera amarilla con su pañuelo rosado y aquel silbato que no podía faltar alrededor de su cuello

Misma ropa que más adelante ellos cambiarían por un uniforme de universitario y uno de preparatoria

Lagrimas llenaron mis ojos mientras una nostalgia entraba en mi,guarde la foto

Era obvio que nuestros tamers nos hacían falta pero ellos ya no eran unos niños eran adultos y tenían ahora obligaciones en su mundo que les aria imposible venir acá

-¿qué es lo que pasa Gatomon ?-Dijo el digimon reptil semejante a un dinosaurio

-nada Agumon es solo que me encontré con esto-le dije señalando la foto la cual había colocado encima de un mueble

-valla esos si eran viejos tiempos-dijo riéndose pues los viejos tiempos le causaban alegría pero a mí parecían causarme todo lo contrario

-valla en verdad extrañas a kari-¿y tú a tai no?-dije sin quitarle la vista a la foto

-si pero yo no me pongo triste a él no le gustaría que yo estuviera así y estoy seguro de que a kari también no le gustaría que estuvieras así -

-lo sé pero ella es mi mejor amiga y quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella-

-tú no te preocupes ella volverá-dijo el con una sonrisa

Ahora que lo pienso bien el parecía como si fuera mi hermano así como su tamer y la mía lo eran

El día pasó como cualquier aburrido día para mí,patamon y yo parecíamos ser los únicos que extrañábamos a nuestros tamer,y en la segunda platica que tuvimos el y yo a mí se me vino a la mente una alocada pero efectiva idea para volver a ver a nuestros tamers

-se me ocurre una idea -dije mientras recordaba en mi mente la manera en la que cierto digimon vampiro y su ejército,entre ellos yo,cruzamos un portal que nos llevó al mundo real en busca del octavo niño elegido

-sé cómo volver a ver a nuestros tamers-

-cuenta,cuenta-dijo entusiasmado patamon y yo le expliqué mi plan

-oye pero para abrir ese portal se necesitan unas tarjetas-dijo el pequeño desanimado

-mismas que tiene gennai-

Patamon se pudo algo inseguro a lo que yo empecé a influenciarlo y termine por convencerlo

Desde entonces los dos esperamos el momento oportuno para poder entrar en la habitación de aquella base de datos con forma humana

Casualidad o no es noche el anciano no pudo quedarse con nosotros por lo que puso a agumon a cargo de la casa

No fue si no que hasta que el sueño venció a los demás que patamon y yo aprovechamos para obtener las cartas de aquella habitación

-todos ya están dormidos así que hablemos lo más bajo posible para que no nos descubran-

Actuamos con mucho sigilo y cautela,desde luego logramos nuestro cometido pero...justo cuando estábamos apuntó de dirigirnos al castillo abandonado...

-¿qué es lo que hacen?-dijo el digimon volador quién obviamente nos atrapó con las manos en la masa

-valla así que tomando las cartas de gennai sin permiso ¿a dónde se dirigían con ellas?-intentamos desviarlo del tema pero él insistía

-las agarramos para jugar con ellas-dijo patamon y yo le seguí la corriente

-si no tenemos sueño y eso también hicimos la noche anterior-tentomon por fin se tragó el cuento

-más les vale-dijo mientras se iva a dormir

Esperamos un tiempo para asegurarnos de que finalmente se dormiría y cuando estuvimos seguros seguimos directo hacia el castillo

De ahí pasamos a la sala donde estaba esa puerta aunque saber el orden de las cartas nos llevó más de una hora

Ese lugar me traía horribles recuerdos así que quería salir de ahí rápido,la presión era tanta hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió

Jamás nos imaginaríamos que al abrir esa puerta los problemas empezarían

-llegamos- dije saliendo de una computadora,pero lo hice en voz baja puesto que ahí era de día

Cosa rara,pensé,si es de día aquí debe ser de día en el digimundo también pues se supone que el tiempo en ambos mundos transcurría a la misma vez

Rápidamente le reste importancia

Patamon salió después de mí y rápidamente nos escondimos

El así como yo se mostró un poco confundido por lo antes mencionado pero se le olvida cuando partimos en busca de nuestros tamers

Hasta que por fin llegamos a la preparatoria

Nos ocultamos tras los arbustos y empezamos a buscar con la mirada

Había pocas personas hasta que el sonido de un timbre se escucho y un grupo de humanos jóvenes salían de una habitación y se dirigían a la cancha para jugar alguna clase de deporte entre ellos pude ver a kari y a tk

Quienes por razones del destino no sólo Iban en la misma escuela si no también en el mismo grupo

El partido empezó y patamon y yo comenzamos a pensar en una forma de llamar la atención de ellos sin que los demás humanos se dieran cuenta

Así estuvimos durante cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que el partido se fue en pausa

Kari y tk pasaron a un lado del arbusto hablando entre ellos y no se hubieran dado cuenta de nuestra presencia si no me hubieran pisado la cola y yo hubiera lanzado un fuerte maullido

Kari y tk voltearon y se encontraron con nosotros

-Gatomon y patamon-dijeron juntos mientras nosotros les mirábamos con una linda y tierna sonrisa

Ellos se las arreglaron para escondernos en sus mochilas,claro que más de uno estuvo apunto de descubrirnos cosa que afortunadamente no pasó

Pero eso no evitó que nuestros tamers nos regañaran un poco por entrar a su escuela

-debieron habernos dicho que visitarían el mundo humano-

-si así nosotros les hubiéramos dicho que nos esperarán en nuestras casas-

-lo sentimos-su felicidad pudo más que su enojo y terminaron por abrazarnos

-no pudimos aguantar más sin ustedes y fue por eso que venimos a buscarlos-dijo patamon entre lágrimas

-si- dije yo estando en el mismo estado que el

Ellos pasearon con nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos hacia sus casas,parecía como si habláramos con las versiones más jóvenes de nuestros tamers

Contaban chistes o anécdotas como la vez en que en el cumpleaños de matt Tai le dio un empujón metiendo su cara hasta el fondo del pastel,o la vez que a tai se le hacía tarde y llego corriendo a la escuela sin pantalones

Nosotros también teníamos nuestras anécdotas como la vez que Gabumon fue apaleado por un digimon etapa bebe,o la vez que biyomon corto una fruta a picotazos sin darse cuenta de que agumon se encontraba abajo de dicha palmera y recibió un frutaso en la cabeza

Sin embargo el momento de felicidad de nosotros y nuestros tamers terminaron rápidamente cuando sentimos un temblor que nos sacudió hasta la médula

Cuando salimos para buscar la causa nos sorprendimos al ver que era un enorme digimon negro que destruia la ciudad,parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien

Rápidamente nuestros tamer y nosotros nos armamos de valor y en cuestión de segundos los digibytes nos permitieron digi evolucionar de gatomon y patamon a angewemon y angemon

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó angemon al digimon malvado

-¿qué andas buscando?-

-la luz,la luz-no paraba de decir una y otra vez cosa que tanto angemon como yo no entendíamos por lo cual empezamos a ser hostiles con el

Cabe mencionar que aparte de que su piel era obscura sus ojos eran rojos y parecía mirar hacia la nada como si algo o alguien lo controlará

-la única manera de derrotarlo es usando nuestras técnicas especiales al mismo tiempo-dije al mismo tiempo que angemon y yo veíamos a nuestros tamers los cuales nos respondieron un si moviendo la cabeza

Tan pronto lanzamos nuestros ataques el digimon fue eliminado y nosotros volvimos a nuestra etapa normal

-vencimos-dije gritando de alegría pero tan rapido como lo hice una señal de auxilio nos llegó desde el digimundo

Seguido de que los digibytes de todos los niños elegidos lanzarán un destello color rojo

Sin pensarlo corrimos a la casa de kari y usamos su computadora sin imaginar lo que nos estaba aguardando

Cuando llegamos el lugar era inreconocible,un grupo de digimons infectados por alguna clase de virus lo habían atacado

Ahí ya nos esperaban matt ,Tai,izzy,Mimi,sora,Joe,davis y demás compañía con sus respectivos digimon a excepción de agumon y Gabumon quienes estaban heridos,recostados y por si fuera poco infectados como ese grupo de digimons

Kari abrazo a su hermano el cual estaba en lágrimas por lo sucedido a su compañero y matt no se podía quedar atrás

-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando-menciono asustada Mimi ante la mirada de los demás

Tanto agumon como Gabumon estaban mal,tristes y a doloridos

Nos decían al resto de nosotros que los detuviéramos si ellos obedecían las órdenes del emperador de los digimon

-esperen un momento-pensé,-si ken estaba ahí presente y ya había sido vencido,y se habría arrepentido de lo que hizo entonces, ¿quién es el nuevo emperador de los digimon?-

En ese momento un humano más se hizo presente mientras sonreía maléficamente

-a esos digimon se les acabó su libertad-dijo el humano adulto-ahora serán mis esclavos-

-eres un...-Tai y matt intentaron lanzarse contra el misterioso y malvado humano pero el resto de los elegidos se los impidieron

-ahora tengo a los dos digimon más poderosos del grupo de niños elegidos jajajaja-

En ese entonces los ojos de agumon y Gabumon se volvieron rojos y empezaron a evolucionar en greymon y garurumon

Ataquen!-dijo el adulto y los digimon atacaron

-greymon y garurumon son mis amigos y no quiero atacarles-mencione mirando hacia los enormes digimon-pero ahora están infectados,garras de gato-

Salté tanto como pude y ataque con mis garras pero ellos respondieron

Greymon me dio un puñetazo y garurumon atacó con su aliento sin embargo,dicha respuesta solo provocó que el resto de los digimon ahí presentes contraatacarán a excepción de v mon quien revisó que yo estuviera bien


	2. el nuevo emperador

**MUY BUENAS A TODOS DIGI FANS ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ USADOS ME PERTENECE TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE** **Akiyoshi Hongo** **2** **y la empresa japonesa** **Bandai** **UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESO DISFRUTEN DEL CAP**

Para mala suerte de los demás greymon era muy poderoso y ni todos ellos evoluciona dos podrían ganarle

Tai no tuvo otra opción que arriesgar su vida para ver si su camarada digimon reaccionaba cosa en la que no tuvo éxito pero claro conociendo a tai atolladero el no se daría por vencido

Sabría que tarde o temprano recuperaría a su amigo digimon

La pelea se puso intensa a tal grado que patamon,v mon y yo tuvimos que evolucionar para llegar a tener el mismo nivel

Magnaangemon y raidramon intentaban derrotar a garurumon mientras que yo me encargue de greymon

Pero cuando parecía que todo estaba bajo control y el nuevo emperador de los digimon se fue dejando a greymon y garurumon en la batalla,volvieron a aparecer esos digimon negros de aspecto tenebroso

-Ho no- exclamó kari

-¿qué quieren?-

-la luz,la luz-repetían ellos,nos veíamos rodeados y sin esperanza alguna de ganar esta batalla

Hubiéramos sido atrapados de no ser porque extráñamente tres digimon aparecieron de pronto y se unieron a la lucha uno era un zorro amarillo,el otro una especie de conejo blanco con verde y el último pero no menos importante un dinosaurio de color rojo

Cada uno de ellos atacó y aullento a los demás a excepción de greymon y garurumon quienes fueron transportados hasta la guarida de aquel nuevo villano humano

-gracias nos salvaron de ser atrapados -

-no nos agradezcan a nosotros-dijo el digimon alto de pelaje amarillo-agradézcanle a ellos-y Entonces los digimon abrieron paso para dejar pasar a sus respectivos tamers ahí estaban

Dos hombres y dos niñas

La más pequeña acompañada de su digimon

Tras unos largos momentos de charla se presentaron

Sus nombres eran takato,henry y rika,la más pequeña se llamaba susie

Y los de sus digimon eran Guilmon,Terriermon,renamon y lopmon tanto a todos los demás como a mí nos dejaron boqui abiertos

Pues se suponía que solo había dos grupos de niños elegidos y no tres

Minutos más tarde todo era silencio,matt y Tai finalmente habían salido de su tristeza después de lo ocurrido a sus digimons

El resto de los chicos y de los digimon se encontraban descansando

Kari y yo solo hablábamos hasta que ella finalmente le preguntó a los otros tres chicos que era lo que estaban haciendo en el digimundo a lo que takato respondió

-no lo sé nosotros y nuestros digimon íbamos al mundo humano pero el portal de alguna manera nos regresó aunque debo admitirlo él digimundo se ve bastante distinto de lo que era-

Eso llamo mi atención-¿cómo que a lo que era? El digimundo siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será-

-lo que pasa es que estamos en otra parte del digimundo que takato no conoce -dijo Guilmon

-claro-interrumpió henry-seguramente cuando el portal nos regreso sufrimos así una especia de tele transportación-

-¿cómo que una especie de tele transportación?-preguntó sora

-veras sora-explicó palmon-el digimundo es más grande de lo que ustedes creen y Roda persona puede tener acceso a él ya sea atravez de una computadora o de un digibyte-

Dijo señalando los digibytes de henry,rika y takato

En ese momento el cielo se tornó rojo y todo ese paisaje hermoso del digimundo era oscuro

Obvió nuevamente todo el destino unía a tamers y digimon para salvar nuestro mundo como era de esperarse cosa que no sucedía desde hace dos años cuando meikomon nos infecto y perdimos nuestra memoria

Pero esta vez era diferente los digimon eran infectados a propósito por alguien para someter al digimundo bajo un nuevo gobierno

Eso sin mencionar que aparecían digimons negros nunca antes vistos por nosotros que buscaban una clase de luz o al menos así le llamaban ellos

-¿qué está sucediendo?-preguntó renamon

-eso mismo quisiéramos saber -respondió v mon en tono de preocupación

-nada bueno-respondió el joven que llevaba a terriermon en uno de sus brazos

-creo que el digimundo está sufriendo una especie de infección como lo que el nuevo emperador hizo con agumon y Gabumon-respondió el portador del emblema de la sabiduría al que todos llamábamos izzy

-el problema será encontrar una cura o el programa adecuado para elimine el virus,ya probé con algunos de los mejores pero no hacen efecto,quien quiera que sea este nuevo emperador,en el mundo real es todo un genio de las computadoras-menciono izzy quien tecleaba su laptop

Tras un minuto de silencio Joe finalmente tomó la palabra-iré a consolar a matt y Tai los pobres deben estar sufriendo-

-espera yo te acompaño-dijo el más joven de lis líderes llamado takato y su digimon Guilmon corrió atrás de él

Matt y Tai intentaban asimilar lo que pasó

-tranquilos amigos-dijo Joe-ya verán que todo estará bien-tanto matt como Tai dejaron de llorar pues pensaron que asís compañeros digitales no les gustaría verlos así además de que no se podía hacer nada por ellos

Por lo que con la frente en alto ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento de que sus digimon volverían a estar con ellos

También tenían el mismo objetivo acabar con el reinado de terror de quién era el nuevo emperador de los digimon

Pero había un pequeño problema ¿cómo encontrar la base de este nuevo enemigo?

-creo que yo podría averiguarlo-dijo nuevamente izzy-pero para eso tenemos que viajar al mundo real-

Todos intercambiamos miradas entre sí y le dijimos que estábamos deacuerdo moviendo la cabeza

Cruzamos el portal abierto por los digibytes y en un segundo aparecimos en el salón de una escuela

Lo raro fue que al atravesar el portal algunos de nosotros regresamos a nuestra etapa infantil yo por ejemplo regrese a ser un salamon pero le restamos importancia

Aquel lugar en el que aparecimos se le hizo familiar a algunos de ellos

El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro hasta que Tai prendió las luces

-¿pero qué?- fueron las palabras que pronunció el chico castaño mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada

-chicos estamos en la primaria de odaiba-los demás se asombraron más o igual que Tai

-¿porque el portal nos llevó aquí?-preguntó matt

-hermano talvez sea porque esta computadora es una de las puertas al digimundo-lanzó como respuesta tk

Los digimon volvimos a nuestro estado normal y Tras horas y horas de una larga discusión note a kari salir del aula intentando pasar por desapercibida

Salí con ella al pasillo-oye kari espérame-grite a todo pulmón caminando hacia ella quien se detuvo en el fondo del oscuro pasillo -¿qué es lo que tienes?-nada Gatomon es solo que en este lugar pase gran parte de mi infancia y quize revivir esos momentos-

-yo te acompaño-le dije con una gran sonrisa,la chica universitaria me tomo entre sus brazos y sigui su camino pero mientras esto ocurría en el mundo real,en el digimundo...

-veamos-dijo aquel misterioso humano mientras revisaba en su computadora expedientes de los niños elegidos

-koushiro izzumy Chivo de 23 años,bastante inteligente y curioso,sus padres murieron cuando era bebe y tiene gran interés por las computadoras-llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras que con la otra reviso otro expediente

-henry wong chico de 15 años, cuyo padre precisamente se dedicó a darle vida a los digimon,son unos chicos interesantes pero peligrosos-menciono algo flustrado

-esos dos pueden encontrar la cura perfecta para liberar a los digimon que yo controlo a mi antojo-entonces se dirigió a una sala de grandes digimon que le obedecían mismos entre los cuales se encontraban greymon y garurumon

-escuchen su nuevo gobernante les da una orden-dijo mientras en las grandes pantallas se encontraban fotos tanto de nuestros tamers como de nosotros

-si estos tontos humanos y sus digimon vuelven a entrar a mi reino elimínenlos-dijo para luego retirarse

-me voy me necesitan en mi compañía greymon y garurumon ustedes estarán a cargo hasta entonces-

-sí señor-respondieron al mismo tiempo los digimon,mientras tanto en el mundo real kari y yo reíamos a carcajadas a más no poder mientras recordábamos todas las veces que ella me hacía pasar por un peluche frente a sus amigas o las veces que me metía en su mochila

Así como todas aquellas veces en que se activaba la alarma del digibyte que hacía que ella tenía que inventar una excusa para salir y ir a ver porque el digimundo corría peligro

-esos momentos eran graciosos kari-

-si Gatomon lastima que de todos esos momentos solo recuerdos quedan-

Tanta era su felicidad que ella empezó a cantar

-al cielo pido un favor que tú me quieras a mi deseo a morir que algún día tu estés por siempre conmigo -

Yo cante la siguiente parte de aquella Canción que rápidamente reconocí

-yo no sé porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te are muy feliz,tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiento en mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción yo estoy muy segura vendrás aquí-

Kari volvió a unirse y cantamos juntas

-no temas no te are mal debes dejarte llevar por el mar azul mucho te puedo ofrecer no te vas a arrepentir,no temas no te are mal debes dejarte llevar por el mar azul y algún día tú y yo felices seremos tengo la fe-

Al acabar la canción una voz dijo-ha así que aquí están-

Nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos cara a cara con renamon-el resto de los chicos las buscan-

Kari y yo corrimos a más no poder mientras renamon simple te desapareció frente a nosotras,cuando llegamos patamon me abrazo y me recibió felizmente,lo mismo hizo tk con kari pero Tai al parecer la veía muy molesto

-¿porque te separaste del grupo? Pudiste haberte perdido-regaño Tai

-dejemos los regaños para después ahora hay que irnos a descansar es casi media noche y no vivo para nada cerca-dijo sora quien luego dio un bostezo

Salimos lentos pero seguros de aquella instalación sin embargo en otra parte del digimundo un par de digimons oscuros parecían tener una especie de discusión sobre la luz,pero estos no la llamaban así

-tienen que encontrar la luz del digimundo si la capturamos por fin nosotros los digimon que fuimos rechazados podremos controlar el digimundo a nuestro antojo,que más saben sobre su ubicación-

-señor como ya le dije mis últimos reportes me indican que algunos digimon arácnidos vieron a la luz atravesar una vieja puerta que fue abierta y que al parecer era un portal hacia otro mundo algunos digimon de mi ejército fueron ahí-

-mismos de los que no sabemos nada hasta ahora porfavor quiero que envíes otros pero esta vez que nos informen que es lo que está pasando solo en dado caso de que alguien nos esté causando problemas para así saber quiénes son y acabarlos de una vez por todas-

-sí señor -

Por un lado estaban ellos mientras que por el otro el nuevo emperador de los digimon estaba haciendo de las suyas y el objetivo era el mismo acabar con todo aquel que se quiera interponer en su camino pero bueno eso no nos importaba por ahora

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Tk había dejado que patamon pasará la noche en casa de kari y Tai,se dieron las dice,la una y yo no me podía dormir

Estaba completamente preocupada por saber que era del paradero de agumon digimon a quien en alguna ocasión yo llegué a considerar como mi hermano mayor

-¿qué es lo que pasa Gatomon?-preguntó patamon mientras asomaba su cabeza a la sala,lugar en el que estaba yo

-nada patamon -respondí-solo no puedo dormir eso es todo-

-pero todo tiene un porque-dijo el-así que explícame porque no puedes dormir?-

Tras unos minutos en silencio total finalmente le respondí

-porque estoy preocupada por agumon,no sé qué será de el,lo más seguro es que ese villano no lo trate bien lo considero como mi hermano mayor y yo...-

Antes de que yo terminara patamon me abrazó para consolarme y aunque me tomo por sorpresa me calme un poco

-ya veras que pronto todo se arreglará y agumon regresará con nosotros-

Yo correspondí al abrazo

-eso espero la próxima vez que tenga frente a mí a ese villano le daré una palisa-

Nos separamos y después de un rato de charla patamon lanzó una pregunta a la que yo no supe que responder

-Gatomon-

-¿si patamon?-

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-adelante-

-¿alguna vez alguno de tus compañeros te ha llegado a gustar?-

Mi rostro se paralizó y me quedé completamente atónita no hacía falta ser adivina para saber porque patamon había echo semejante pregunta aquel momento

-Yo no sé qué decir-

Él me tomo las garras y sonrío

-yo no sé si tk ame a kari pero yo a ti sí-

Me sonroje un poco más,jamás había pensado en formar una pareja y menos con patamon pero tan pronto como mi mente volvió a la realidad saque a patamon de su burbuja de aire amoroso diciéndole...

-¿pero cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso justo ahora que el digimundo se encuentra en peligro?-

Patamon sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos

-si tienes razón perdóname -

Aunque no voy a negar que aquella noche recordé todos los buenos momentos que pase con ele si sin mencionar que él me ayudó a ser más feliz y no ser tan fría y molesta como lo era cuando le servía a myotismon desde aquel entonces sí sentí afecto por el

Mismo que oculte por miedo a que él me rechazara y mismo que le diría que yo tenía en cuando llegara el momento indicado

Los días pasaron y los chicos y nosotros tuvimos una semana para prepararnos antes de volver a pelear en el digimundo durante todo ese tiempo note muchas relaciones de pareja que podrían llegar a tener tanto humanos como digimon

Renamon por ejemplo quien decía no tener interés por Guilmon pero su mirar decía todo lo contrario

O takato con rika que eran tamers de los digimon ya antes mencionados

O inclusió mi propia tamer y tk quienes no tenían miedo de mostrar su afecto,por fin se llegó el día en que entramos al digimundo cosa de la que yo me arrepentiría más adelante

El lugar era horrible no era nada del digimundo que yo conocía

Los digimon sobrantes que andaban libres tenían miedo

Ya no sabían en quien confiar sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo para que el malvado emperador de los digimon nuevo nos recibiera

-valla,valla,valla-dijo el humano lleno de maldad

-sabía que los niños elegidos no tardarían en llegar aquí-

-y tampoco tardaremos en acabar con tu malvado reino- dijo rika

-eso es lo que piensan ¿creen que no voy un paso más adelante de ustedes? Mi virus controlador ha sido mejorado-

Yo al mirar pude notar que la mayoría de los digimons libres ahí eran del tipo virus así que dije

-¿ha si y si tu dichoso virus ha mejorado entonces porque no ha infectado a los digimon del tipo virus?-

-porque su sistema tipo virus se adapta de una manera muy diferente a mi virus-

Ninguno de los ahí presentes nos dimos cuenta de que su discurso era una distracción mientras que por atrás de patamon un digimon arácnido se preparaba para picarlo y infectarlo poco a poco

Operación que era imposible realizar con Guilmon

-Ahu-menciono el digimon de piel naranja sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-es hora de irme porfavor acepten este humilde regalo de mi parte-

Es entonces cuando agumon y Gabumon volvieron a aparecer mirándonos fríamente y esos ojos color rojos los cuales brillaban sin parar

Tai y matt intentaron hacerlos reaccionar pero era imposible

Es entonces cuando ellos se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras los digibytes de los primeros niños elegidos comenzaron a brillar y nosotros sus compañeros digi evolucionamos

Estábamos listos para la pelea aunque siendo ellos nuestros amigos no estábamos seguros de querer pelear

Ellos eran nuestros amigos digimon,uno por uno fuimos vencidos yo fui la última en pelear y sobreviví la mayor parte de la pelea

-Gatomon deja de pelear -

Insistió Tai pero yo como buena camarada solo hacía lo que kari me decía

Tai se encargó de convencerla para que yo no peleará más así que me encargue de distraerlos para que los demás se fueran con la ayuda de algunos amigos claro

-fiu eso estuvo cerca-dije volviendo a mi forma de gatomon para que después caro me cargara sin embargo Tai en su desesperacion comenzó a gritarme

-¿porque no pudiste hacerlo? Se supone que eres un digimon en etapa de campeón que eres uno de los más fuertes-

-basta ya- le gritó kari

-que sea suerte no significa que sea la solución a nuestros problemas-

Tai y kari iniciaron una discusión creo que fue la primera discusión entre ellos que yo presencié ,mientras tanto en la guarida de aquel villano el estaba observando la discusión por medio de sus pequeños espías

-¿Gatomon un digimon fuerte? Eso está por verse -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras salía de su habitación acomodándose algo en la muñeca

Horas después el lugar donde nos habíamos dormido yo como de costumbre no podía dormir así que me levante y sin querer desperté a kari

Tras un largo rato de charla a las dos nos llamó la atención una luz brillante que se nos acercaba más y más

-¿qué es eso?-

-no lo sé-

Me respondió kari,ella y yo nos sorprendimos cuando vimos que quien se acercaba era gennai

-saludos kari y Gatomon-saludo la base de datos

-señor gennai ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó kari

-debemos hablar-respondió el como si hubiera ignorado completamente a mi tamer

-pero no aquí síganme porfavor -mi tamer obedeció enseguida

A mí se me hizo extraño el comportamiento del anciano pero no dije nada y los seguí cosa de lo que después me arrepentiría

Mientras caminábamos observe un extraño brazalete en su muñeca algo que no había visto nunca antes hasta que por fin el se detuvo

-¿qué es lo que pasa señor gennai?-

-que ustedes dos cayeron en mi trampa-dijo el quitándose el brazalete

Revelándonos a kari y a mi quien era al mismo tiempo que unos barrotes de acero aparecían de la bada

-¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?-gritó kari furiosa

-solo quiero ver si lo que oí decir hace un rato sobre qué tú Gatomon es muy fuerte es real y quiero que ella se enfrente a...-

En ese momento apareció una jaula y adentro se encontraba greymon encadenado

-¿estás loco?-dijo kari -los digimon no son para obligarlos a pelear si no para que sean nuestros amigos-

Pero tal parece que el emperador quería pelea y no nos dejaría ir hasta ver si era cierto

-kari-interrumpí -pelearé

-¿estás segura Gatomon?-sabes que ese tipo no nos dejara ir hasta que yo pele

-bueno si tú lo quieres-excelente así que si habrá función-

Dijo el mientras chasqueo sus dedos para que la jaula de greymon se abriera de la cual salió como loco

La pelea había comenzado y yo no me imaginé que terminaría tan mal,jamás pensé que terminaría así...

Greymon lanzaba los ataques que ese villano le decía y para sorpresa de él yo sí era bastante fuerte

Mientras yolei y ken despertaron a los demás pues ellos se dieron cuenta de que kari y yo no estábamos

-Tai despierta-dijo yolei muy preocupada

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-es tu hermana,kari no está-

Tai al oír esas palabras de ken salió como de rayo y todos incluyendo patamon quien ya presentaba efectos de la infección se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea

Al llegar presenciaron que tanto yo como greymon ya estábamos bastante lastimados

-patamon digi evoluciona a angemon y ayuda a Gatomon-gritó Tk y patamon obedeció órdenes

Tras su evolución salto la enorme reja dentro de la que kari y yo estábamos y corrió a socorrerme

El nuevo emperador no se mostró preocupado puesto que todo esto lo tenía planeado

-bien echo Gatomon diste una gran pelea-dijo kari cargándome en sus brazos

Sin embargo tras cinco cortos minutos de pelea,angemon lanzó un fuerte grito mientras emitió una luz roja

Angemon finalmente estaba bajo el control de este nuevo villano

-angemon-gritó Tk a más no poder

-greymon y angemon acaben con Gatomon-dijo el humano de traje negro

-sí señor- respondieron los dos y se fueron en contra mía

Yo rápidamente salte de los brazos de kari y contraataque mientras el digibyte brillo

No solo me digi evolucióno a angewemon si no que me dio fuerzas para seguir peleando

-suerte angewemon-dijo kari deseando que no me lastimaran en cualquier momento

Recibí varios golpes cuando ellos estaban de montoneros

-tenemos que ayudar a kari-gritó cody al resto de los chicos

-y también a angewemon-menciono armadillomon pero él emperador nuevamente amenazo

-si ustedes se atreven a interrumpir en la pelea yo mandare a eliminar a agumon,Gabumon y patamon y me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelvan a ser creados al fin y al cabo la ciudad del comienzo ya es parte de mi reino y puedo mandarla a destruir si yo quiero-

Al parecer no había manera de parar a ese monstruo siempre iva un paso adelante de nosotros y parecía salirse con la suya de alguna u otra manera

Yo me iva debilitando pero angemon y greymon parecía que no

-Ahu- exclamé cuando angemon me ataco de golpe por la espalda solo para que segundos después greymon lanzará una mega flama que me estrellara contra la reja

-Gatomon-gritó mi tamer mientras yo volvía a mi etapa normal antes de caer al suelo herida y apuntó del desmayo

-admiren a su digimon-dijo en tono burlón aquel misterioso humano de pelo castaño mientras se reía

-no es más que una debí lucha no pudo con mis digimon-

-no son tus digimon-interrumpió hackmon

-son de tk y Tai,tú no eres más que un ladron-finalizó izzumy

Los chicos empezaron a gritar cosas mixtas y negativas en contra de el adulto

-silencio ahora están apunto de presenciar que es lo que les pasa a los que me desafían,greymon acabala-

En ese momento vi a greymon a lo lejos a punto de lanzarme una mega flama,me desmayé antes de que lanzará su ataque

 **Y ESO ES TODO SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA SIGANME QUE SUBIRE LOS CAPS CADA SEMANA NOS LEEMON LA PROXIMA**


	3. La mala noticia

**Un pequeño resumen el destino nuevamente ha unido a humanos y digimons para pelear contra un nuevo enemigo pero gatomon será la afectada en todo esto,pues no solo ha perdido a su "hermano" y al digimon por quien siente una atracción especial, en el cap de hoy ella sufrirá un poco más puesto que recibirá una inesperada y MALA NOTICIA….**

 **CAPITULO 3:LA MALA NOTICIA**

Desperté y rápidamente pude notar que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar ¿habrá sido todo un sueño? Pensé

Justo en ese momento me encontré a tai frente a mí

-Tai que es lo que pasó ¿dónde estoy?-

-estás en el mundo real-respondió el en un tono notablemente raro

-¿dónde está kari?- cuando yo hice esa pregunta los ojos del chico castaño se volvieron llorosos y se le creo un nudo en la garganta el no sabia como me tomaría yo la noticia

-kari está en el hospital está al borde de la muerte-

Yo entré en un estado de shock

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

A tai se le hizo imposible parar de llorar

-cuando greymon lanzó la mega flama que iva dirigida a ti...hikari corrió,te abrazo y se pudo de espaldas para que el ataque no lo recibieras tú y rápidamente salimos del digimundo en este momento los médicos están tratando de salvarla-

Yo rompí en llanto un poco y salí directo a la sala de la casa de Tai

-tu- dijo en tono molesto el señor yagami-por tu culpa mi hija se está muriendo tu deber era protegerla,no exponerla al peligro-

La señora yagami trató de calmarlo pues ella apoyaba la idea de que yo era inocente

En ese entonces llamaron a la puerta y Tai abrió,eran henry y davis acompañados de terriermon y v mon

-vamos al hospital para que nos digan cómo va la situación-dijo henry

-y se nos hace justo que Gatomon nos acompañe después de todo ella es la compañera de kari-

Entrar al hospital fue difícil para nosotros los digimon pues tuvimos que hacernos pasar como muñecos de peluche

El tiempo en la sala de espera se nos hizo eterno

Yo me preocupaba por saber de kari pues llegaban pacientes de mal en peor

Esperaba que esa gran puerta se abriera trayendo con él o ella quien quiera que sea que saliera de la puerta buenas noticias

Tras dos largas horas por fin se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y un humano salió

-doctor como esta hikari?-

-la señorita yagami está fuera de peligro-

Qué bien,pensé hasta que el humano de vestuario blanco dijo

-pero lamentablemente ella ha caído en un coma profundo y siendo honestos as posibilidades de que despierte son muy pocas-

No lo podía creer,kari ahora estaba en un sueño del cual quizás nunca pueda despertar,ya no la volvería a ver como antes

Mirando su dulce y tierna sonrisa,ya no volvería a verla con esa gran alegría que contagiaba a todo el mundo y lo que era peor...

Ya no podría volver a oír su dulce y tierna voz que siempre me calmaba y me consolaba si no que ahora...

Cada vez que la viera ella se encontraría postrada sobre una cama estando muerta en vida

No me pude contener así que rompí en llanto y salí corriendo de ese lugar sin importarme que la gente me viera

La noche llegó,Tai se encargó de cuidar de kari mientras davis y henry junto con v mon y terriermon se encargaban de buscarme

Yo por otra parte me encontraba en el patio trasero de ese lugar intentando controlarme mientras veía los vehículos del establecimiento ir y venir bajando a cuanto humano herido se podía ver

-lo lamento kari estás aquí por mi culpa- dije mientras con mis garras apretaba aquel silbato que me quedaba como recuerdo de mi tamer y lagrimas escurrían de mis ojos

Sin voltear a ver note una presencia a mis espaldas

-así que aquí estás-dijeron los dos colegas digimon

V mon se pudo frente a mí mientras terriermon me toco del hombro

-anímate kari va a estar bien ya lo verás -

-¿acaso no escucharon lo que dijo el doctor? Existen muy pocas probabilidades de que despierte-

-si las posibilidades de que despierte son pocas,pero si las hay-

-gracias por el animo-mencione en tono sarcástico

-animo tú sabes que se recuperará su mente está consciente de eso y sabes porque? Porque te quiere por eso ella saldrá adelante-

-si-menciono otra voz y cuando alce la cabeza justo frente a mí estaba...

-gomamon ¿qué haces aquí?-

-acompaño a Joe quien vino a ver a tai-

Yo volví a mi estado de tristeza

-Gatomon anímate lo que pasó con kari no fue tu culpa fue del emperador-

-en realidad sí fue mi culpa- dije yo-ese malvado nos tendió una trampa fingiendo ser gennai pero yo tenía mis sospechas de que él no era gennai,si yo hubiera hablado y lo hubiera desmentido kari ahora no estaría en coma postrada en una cama de hospital-

-las cosas pasan por algo -dijo v mon-solo hay que averiguar a donde nos lleva el destino-

-v mon tiene razón-dijo terriermon

-tú por ejemplo kari me contó de que antes de que la conocieras tú estabas con un digimon malvado llamado myotismon y que él te trataba de lo peor apuesto a que alguna vez te preguntaste porque sufrías tanto,pero después te diste cuenta de que todo tenía que pasar para que tu conocieras a kari ¿no es así?-

Mire a terriermon sorprendida mientras asentí con la cabeza

-pues tal vez kari esté aquí porque a lo mejor el destino les tiene preparado algo en el futuro hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas y como siempre digo MOMANTAI-finalizó el pequeño digimon

Su discurso pareció rendir frutos yo me sentía un poco mejor de ánimos

-es más vamos a que la veas-

Gomamon miró a v mon molesto pues él pensaba que el ver a kari en ese estado solo me atormentaria pero después del discurso de terriermon realmente pasaría todo lo contrario

-está bien vamos-dije al fin y caminamos hacia el interior del edificio

-¿cómo está?-pregunté mientras entraba a la sala

-dentro de todo lo que cabe ella está bien-menciono Tai mientras yo subía al pecho de kari para poder ver su rostro

-Gatomon no creo que sea correcto que estés en la cama de kari-

-no no está bien- le dijo Tai a Joe

Yo voltee a verlos-si quieren pueden salir yo me encargaré de cuidarla el resto de la noche-

-¿estás segura de eso Gatomon?-

Yo les respondí moviendo la cabeza y ellos salieron de la habitación

-no entiendo por qué lo hiciste-dije mirando nuevamente a kari

-yo hubiera vuelto a nacer si me hubiera sacrificado para que ustedes derrotarán a ese malvado humano pero tú aún sabiendo que no puedes volver a nacer,casi das la vida por mí ¿porqué lo hiciste kari?- tras unos momentos de silencio vino a mi mente ese recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos  
Vi aquel hermoso parque en el que yo estaba caminando mientras sostenía una copia del emblema perteneciente a kari

-no hay ni rastro del octavo niño elegido-

Mencioné flustrada y justo en ese momento la copia del emblema empezó a brillar

-el octavo niño elegido ha de estar muy cerca-

Dije moviéndome de un lado a otro hasta toparme con ella cara a cara

Un silencio se hizo presente

-hola tú debes ser compañera de agumon ¿verdad?-

La niña vio correr a su gato mascota y salió tras el

-¿quién es esa chica?¿porque conoce a agumon?¿ella es el octavo niño elegido?-

Fueron las preguntas que me hice,mismas que al cabo de un par de días serían respondidas cuando decidí espiarla

El recuerdo cambio ahora ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa mientras yo,estaba atrás de ella con la intención de acabarla

Pero tras sentirme descubierta por su mirada pude sentir la conexión que hubo entre nosotras de vista a vista

Es entonces cuando yo resbale y caí del sillón para después rápidamente salir del departamento

-¿espera ya te vas?-fueron las palabras que menciono aquella chica mientras yo salía

Entre ella y yo hubo una conexión que yo no hubiera entendido de no ser por mi amigo wizardmon

Después comprendí que kari no era mi enemiga si no mi amiga

El recuerdo acabo fue entonces cuando entendí que kari era especial tanto para mí como para los niños elegidos

Su corazón era puro algo que rara vez se veía en un ser humano

Pero su pureza era tanta como su afecto hacia mi

Es por eso que ella arriesgo su vida por mí porque me quiere

Mire el rostro de mi amiga la cual parecía dormida

-así que es por eso que tú casi mueres por mi culpa porque realmente me quieres-

Le di un beso en la mejilla

-gracias por quererme-dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y ronrroneaba como si fuera un gato real

El sueño finalmente me venció

-realmente tienen una gran amistad-

-cualquiera de nosotros la tiene con sus digimon -

Le respondió Joe a tai

-to con gomamon no lo he demostrado debido a que últimamente he estudiado como loco-

-¿tú cómo crees que se hallan sentido ellos últimamente?-

-probablamente olvidados,nosotros ya no podíamos ir a su mundo,de hecho ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que los visitamos-

-ya ni me recuerdes Joe nosotros éramos sus mejores amigos-Tai cambio de tema-no puedo creer que ahora estemos tres equipos juntos y no puedamos vencer a ese nuevo villano-

-bien lo dijo izzy el es un genio en las computadoras y en todo lo digital sin embargo nosotros ya ni sabemos cuáles eran los ataques especiales de nuestros digimons-

-odio decirlo pero tienes razón ,si queremos vencerlo debemos hacer un buen y elaborado plan pero,antes de eso debemos averiguar quién es en el mundo real para elaborar un plan b y así darle donde más le duele-

-¿de qué hablan?-

Dijo gomamon quién entraba y con el venían el resto de los niños elegidos

Sin importar que era de noche querían acompañar a tai en esos momentos tan difíciles que él estaba atravesando nuevamente

-de nada gomamon-

Dijo Tai

-¿cómo está hikari?-

Taichi les dio la noticia y el resto no podía hacer nada más que consolarlo

Mientras desde el otro lado del cristal un digimon pequeño y blanco los observa

-pobrecitos Calu talvez calumon pueda hacer algo para ayudarlos Calu Calu -

-calumon ¿qué es lo que haces?-

Dijo un digimon que se encontraba atrás de él

-meicoo Calu se siente muy triste por lo que esos humanos y esos digimon están pasando Calu -

-si lo se pero recuerda lo que te dije no hay que acercarnos a ellos no quiero meterlos en un problema como en el que los metí hace dos años-

Calumon volteó a ver al digimon que le hacía compañía

-¿acaso tú ya los conocías Calu ?-

-si meicoomon era amigo de ellos eso hasta que se descubrió que la distorsión y los digimon infectados que aparecían en el mundo real,lo hacían por mi culpa ,eso sin mencionar que por mi culpa ellos se recetaron y perdieron la memoria -

-pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Calu a puesto a que ellos ya te perdonaron Calu Calu -

-tal vez aún piensen que soy un digimon malo-

-Calu Calu tú no eres un digimon malo Calu tú eres un digimon bueno,si fueras un digimon malo Calu no me habrías ayudado a escapar de esos digimon que me perseguían Calu -

Y entonces meicoomon recordó

-este viejo y olvidado castillo ha sido mi hogar por hace casi dos años el mismo tiempo que yo no veo a mei-

Dijo mientras a cada paso que daba hacia una sacudida de polvo

-desde ese entonces vivo solo -

Fue entonces cuando él se percató de que calumon había sido atrapado por un par de digimons

-tú vendrás con nosotros-

-no-

Calumon vio a meicoomon

-ayuda Calu-

Meicoomon no dudó ni un segundo y salió a socorrerlo

-déjenlo en paz-

-¿y tú quién eres?-

-eso es lo que menos importa ahora-dijo-déjenlo ir-

-jamás,nuestro jefe lo quiere y se lo llevaremos,tú no eres nadie para detenernos

-última vez que se los digo déjenlo ir-

Por el contrario los digimon golpearon a calumon y se burlaron de meicoomon

Meicoomon sin decir más digi evolucióno y acabó con ellos

-gracias Calu-

-no tienes nada que agradecer-dijo meicoomon quien volvía a la normalidad y se dirigía al castillo de myotismon

Calumon insistió en quedarse con el a pesar de que meicoomon le insistía en que se fuera

-¿porque quieres quedarte conmigo? Todo aquel digimon que me ve piensa que yo soy un monstruo-

-yo no pienso que lo seas Calu ,me llamo calumon ¿y tú?-

-meicoomon-dijo mirándolo de reojo-¿porque esos digimon te querían llevar?-

Calumon contó la historia

-valla así que con que la luz del digimundo-

-Calu así me dicen algunos Calu pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre Calu -

-creo que la única solución para que ellos te dejen de seguir es que te vallas al mundo real-

-si Calu ¿pero cómo Calu ?-

-no lo sé-

La tarde se les iva en hablar hasta que...

-son patamon y Gatomon vienen hacia acá-

-¿quiénes son Calu?-

-son los digimon de los que te conté hay que escondernos-

-¿porque Calu?-

-porque ellos no deben verme o saber que estoy aquí-

-Calu Calu está bien Calu-

Meicoomon y calumon se ocultaron en una habitación al lado mientras patamon y yo entrábamos al castillo con la intención de abrir el portal

¿Estás listo patamon?-pregunté yo

-sinceramente estoy nervioso pero listo-lanzó como respuesta él y juntos nos dirigíamos hacia dónde la sala donde estaba esa puerta por la que volveríamos al mundo humano

¿Listos para que?-interrogó calumon a meicoomon-

-yo que sé-

Entonces algo pasó por la mente de ese digimon anaranjado

-seguro que para ir al mundo humano-

Calumon no Dojo nada más solo ladeó la cabeza

-ellos son los digimon elegidos seguro que deben saber cómo salir de nuestro mundo -

-entonces hay que seguirlos Calu-

-shy lo aremos pero no hables tan alto y sigue mis pasos-

-deacuerdo Calu-

Y salieron de la habitación dispuestos a seguirnos

-hay que apresurarnos este lugar me trae malos recuerdos-

Le pronuncie a mi colega mientras un escalofrío invadía mi cuerpo digital

-debe ser en este castillo vivías cuando eras de los malos-

-no me recuerdes porfavor-

Y sin más que decir al respecto seguimos nuestro camino

-Calu Calu traen cartas-

-seguramente esas son las llaves de una puerta a una sala que yo ni siquiera conozco,por lo que oí Gatomon también vivió aquí ella debe conocer el castillo mejor de lo que yo lo conozco-

-¿he?-dije yo mientras voltee a ver atrás para encontrarme con la nada

-Hum-

-¿qué es lo que pasa Gatomon?-

Dijo mi acompañante que volteo a ver justo a donde yo estaba viendo

-nada jure haber escuchado voces pero talvez sea mi imaginación -

Dije siguiendo mi camino y mi compañero hizo lo mismo mientras volvíamos a hablar felices sobre cómo reaccionarían nuestros tamers al vernos

-eso estuvo cerca-menciono meicoomon -tenemos que ir ser más cuidadosos o nos pueden descubrir-

Como ya les había dicho antes llegamos a la sala y saber el lugar de las tarjetas nos llevó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin lo logramos

-ya se abrió,ya se abrió- patamon gritaba de emoción

-vamos antes de que se cierre - y ambos corrimos hacia la puerta

-así que esa puerta es un portal hacia el mundo real-exclamó meicoomon quien rápidamente empezó a despedirse de calumon

-¿porque te despides Calu Calu?-

-¿cómo que porque? Esa es la solución a todos tus problemas si vas al mundo real esos digimon dejaran de perseguirte-

-pero no conozco casi ese mundo Calu y no quiero ir solo Calu Calu-

Meicoomon finalmente accedió a acompañarlo y cruzaron el portal

El recuerdo termino,meicoomon y calumon se encontraban nuevamente en la azotea de aquel edificio que se encontraba al lado del hospital

-como me gustaría estar con ellos-

-pues vamos Calu-

-¿estás loco?-

Mientras tanto yo estaba despertando para ver si kari tenía algún cambio en su estado de salud o algo,más pude notar a lo lejos las siluetas que los dos digimon tenían

Rápidamente pude conocer una

-meicoomon-dije mientras salía de la sala

-Tai cuida a kari porfavor yo enseguida vuelvo-

Debo reconocer que terriermon fue el más observador de todos pues fue el único en pensar que yo no saldría así como así

-espérame yo voy contigo-

-y yo también-

Dijo su gemelo lopmon y ambos saltaron de donde se encontraban y comenzaron a seguirme corriendo

Me alcanzaron justo cuando yo salía del edificio

-¿a dónde vas?-

-me pareció haber visto a cierto digimon que yo conocí-

Dije mientras escalaba el techo del edificio de enfrente

-no se porque pero creo que no quería que le vieran así que más les vale que no hagan ninguna clase de ruido-

Entonces ambos digimon quienes usaban sus orejas para mantenerse en el aire guardaron silencio

-aja sabia que eras tú-

Dije observando la espalda del digimon y lo mire de frente

-hace tiempo que no te veíamos-

Al ver su cara llena de tristeza rápidamente me preocupé

-oye ¿qué es lo que tienes?-

-adelante dime en mi cara que soy un monstruo- fueron las palabras que pronunció meicoomon

-oye tú no eres un monstruo si te refieres a lo de la última vez que te vimos eso no fue culpa tuya,alphamon fue el que causó todo eso-

-usándome a mí como su marioneta-

Odiaba admitirlo pero las palabras de meicoomon eran ciertas

-que te usara a ti no significaba que sea tu culpa-

-eso mismo yo le dije Calu Calu-

-calumon-mencionaron asombrados los gemelos terriermon y lopmon

-¿lo conocen?-

-¿acaso ustedes no?- dijo Terriermon

-calumon no es un digimon cualquiera-dijo lopmon

-es una pieza fundamental para el digimundo pues se encarga de darle energía a este,algunos lo conocen como la luz-

-¿espera que dijiste?-le pregunté a terriermon

-que algunos lo llaman la luz del digimundo-

Fue entonces cuando recordé la escena en la que patamon y yo peleábamos como angewemon y angemon contra el terrible digimon negro

El cual no paraba de repetir la luz una y otra vez

-¿y si realmente no era una luz a lo que se refería ese digimon?-pensé ¿y si realmente a quien buscaban era a ese digimon?-

Rápidamente fui a comunicarles a tk,quien estaba con v mon,esta nueva información así como también la notificación de la reaparición de meicoomon claro que eso solo lo hable con ellos

-así que tú piensas que la luz a la que se refería ese digimon no es más que ese digimon con el que meicoomon estaba-

-claro ¿si no que más pudiera ser?-

-déjenme ir a ver-

Dijo v mon quien subio hasta donde se encontraban meicoomon,terriermon,lopmon y calumon mientras tk volvía al interior del hospital con los demás

Yo sí un fuerte suspiro,mire al cielo

-espero no equivocarme kari-

-solo haz lo que tu corazón diga Gatomon-

Oí decir a mi tamer mientras yo miraba a todos lados buscándola con la mirada

-debo estar loca ya empiezo a imaginarme cosas-

Pensé casi al mismo tiempo que la voz me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo hice

Ahí estaba ella justo frente a mí mirándome felizmente mientras un espacio en blanco nos rodeaba

-¿pero qué?- dije sorprendida y asustada a la vez

-ni tengas miedo soy yo Gatomon,aunque este en coma sigo teniendo el don de comunicarme con quien yo quiera atravez de sus mentes-

Yo era incapaz de decir una palabra

-¿qué te pasa te comió la lengua tu enemigo?-

Bromeó ella refiriéndose claramente a un ratón

-kari-dije yo con los ojos llorosos

-si Gatomon soy yo-dijo ella estando exactamente igual

Entonces ambas corrimos,nos abrazamos y lagrimas escurrieron por nuestras mejillas

-he oído todo lo que está pasando y quise hablar contigo-pronunció kari

-¿entonces ya estás enterada de todo?-

-si ya no tienes que decirme nada-dijo con una sonrisa mi tamer

-¿y cuál es la razón por la que querías que nos viéramos ahora?-

-porque quería decirte lo que yo creo o pienso ante esta situación y creo que se la solución contra el virus del emperador de los digimon,creo que meicoomon es la clave para que los digimon que estén bajo el mando del emperador sean libres-

-no entiendo que tiene que ver meicoomon con todo esto explica-

Kari contó su larga explicación

-y así como meicoomon infecto en aquel entonces a todos esos digimon así como tiene la capacidad de infectar,tal vez podría tener la capacidad de desinfectar-

La idea en sí parecía lógica y no lógica a la vez pero no se perdía nada con intentar kari y yo seguimos hablando pero en el digimundo

El emperador se estaba preparando pues al parecer había descubierto nuestra ubicación actual

Estaba más que preparado para atacarnos por sorpresa

-así que se encuentran en el hospital de odaiba greymon caminos tú los destruiras-

-sí señor- dijo greymon quien se encontraba entre angemon y garurumon,camino hacia una especie de portal en el cual enseguida se desvaneció

En el mundo real,mi reunión mental con kari había terminado y fui a dar su punto de vista al resto de digimon y niños

No dudaron ni un segundo y nos mandaron a traer a meicoomon pero este se negaba a ayudarnos

-que me dejen en paz-

-Calu ellos no vinieron a molestarte Calu vinieron porque necesitan tu ayuda-

-me da igual la razón por la que vinieron-

-escucha-dije poniendo mis garras en sus hombros -te guste o no tú eres un digimon elegido como nosotros y solo te venimos a pedir ayuda ninguno de nosotros cree que eres un monstruo tú mismo te lo crees debes superar lo que pasó,debes dejarlo en el olvido-

-lo se pero es tan difícil-

-difícil pero no imposible y menos si tienes amigos-meicoomon alzó la mirada

Miro a cada uno de nosotros de reojo quienes veíamos sonriendo

Meicoomon volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

-no como monstruo ni como amigo,ustedes me ven como un arma,solo hacen todo este teatrito para que yo pelee a su lado y libere a esos digimon que están siendo sometidos bajo alguna clase de virus-

La verdad era cruda pero en cierta forma real

-si por una parte si así es pero por la otra no tú eres un compañero y queremos ayudarte con ese gran problema es un tienes,deja de autonombrarte a ti mismo Monstruo que realmente no lo eres,eres un buen digimon claro que si-

Meicoomon se puso a pensar un rato pidiendo que lo dejáramos un tiempo a solas cosa que hicimos

-meicoomon no está nada bien-dije mirando al resto de los digimon elegidos

-¿y qué esperabas? Se cree un monstruo a pesar de que sabe que no lo es-

-eso sin mencionar que en el pasado nos infectó-

-si pero así como nos hizo mal también nos hizo bien y eso se nota en nuestra línea evolutiva-

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO,DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y CONSEJOS EN LOS REVIEWS GRACIAS**


	4. meicoomon la cura

**CAPITULO 4:MEICOOMON ES LA CURA**

-si claro como a ti te convirtió en un ángel más poderoso -

Justo en ese entonces un temblor sacudió la ciudad y fue entonces cuando lo vimos de lejos

-no puede ser-dijo Tai quien salía del edificio

-ese malvado nos encontró -

Y fue entonces cuando el emperador comenzó a hablar

-ya basta de esconderse niños elegidos saben que no pueden ganar ustedes no tienen de su lado a los digimon de sus líderes porque están bajo mi control,eso sin contar que la hermana de su líder principal está en coma salgan a pelear,después de todo es cuestión de tiempo para que los aplaste como los insectos desagradables que son-

Tai en su completa desesperacion nos mandó a todos a pelear pero a pesar de nuestros intentos greymon era muy poderoso y nos derrotó

-como les dije antes no podrán conmigo greymon acábalos-

Greymon lanzó su mega flama pero antes de que esta nos diera un digimon la desvío de una patada

-¿pero qué...?- exclamó el emperador digimon

Era meicoomon quien había decidido interrumpir en la pelea

-tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre nosotros-

Dijo el digimon gato

-¿quién eres tú?-

-esa es la misma pregunta que yo te hago a ti,tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer porque ni siquiera perteneces a nuestro mundo-

Fue entonces cuando meicoomon digievoluciono pero esta vez en lugar de que sus ojos se tornaran rojos se tornaron blancos

El emperador mediante señas ordenó a greymon que acabara con meicoomon y el obedeció enseguida dejándonos a nosotros

Greymon atacó a meicoomon el cual parecía burlarse de él

Cosa que enfureció al emperador y a greymon

Greymon siguió atacando pero meicoomon no solo esquivo si no que respondió con ataques más fuertes

-meicoomon aléjalo del hospital si no podría dañar a kari-dije

Meicoomon obedeció y de alguna manera comenzó a alejar a greymon mientras que Tai y yo corríamos al interior del hospital para llevar a kari a un lugar más seguro

La gente empezó a salir de sus casas corriendo,unos para ver la gran pelea,pero la mayoría de ellos para salir corriendo teniendo por su seguridad mientras que tanto meicoomon como greymon se estrellaban contra los edificios y los destruian por completo

Jamás nos imaginamos que para el resto de los humanos los digimon éramos una amenaza

-greymon digi evoluciona-

Menciono el emperador de los digimon y en cuestión de segundos greymon digi evolucióno a wargreymon

Meicoomon intentó atacar dando puñetazos los cuales wargreymon parecía esquivar fácilmente

-¿cómo es que puede hacer eso?-preguntó meicoomon

-y tú dices ser un digimon-dijo riéndose el emperador de los digimon

-cuando el digi evoluciona no sólo su forma cambia si no también su fuerza y velocidad lo que significa que es tu fin wargreymon ataca -

Wargreymon atacó pero meicoomon lo esquivo y desapareció

-¿dónde estará?-menciono el emperador de los digimon mientras wargreymon no paraba de buscar

-estoy aquí-dijo meicoomon quien atrapó a wargreymon por la espalda y lo sujetó a la vez que emitía una luz blanca como aura más y más fuerte cada vez

-Tai tócame -

Dijo meicoomon y al momento que Tai lo toco el y su digimon agumon se vieron en un lugar donde no había nada más que un blanco profundo

-donde estoy-

-en mí mente-

Menciono el digimon dinosaurio quien estaba de espaldas

-agumon-dijo Tai-ahora veo lo que meicoomon intentó hacer me metió en tu mente para ayudar a luchar desde adentro contra el virus vamos agumon tenemos que salir de aquí-

-no-gritó el digimon anaranjado-aquí estoy bien -

-agumon ¿porque dices eso?-

-porque aquí no me siento olvidado-

A tai le dolió ese comentario pues sabía a qué se refería su amigo con eso

-porfavor comprende no es que yo no quisiera ir a verte es que no tenía tiempo -Tai por una parte decía la verdad

-pero al menos podías haberte comunicado por mensaje-gritó agumon

Tai reaccionó sabía que era cierto lo que su compañero decía y permaneció en silencio

-pero ni eso hicieron ninguno de ustedes y no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que nos dolió-

Tai lanzó un fuerte lo siento pero el digimon se resignó a aceptar las disculpas

-es muy tarde para eso-

Tai se limitó y entre lágrimas comenzó a cantar la canción favorita de los dos...o al menos una parte

-ya sé que te decepcionaron el mundo soledad y llanto tu gran verdad enterrada en el fondo del mar, decidieron engañarte venderte un mundo impresionante pero al final solo manda tu fuerza de amar,es el amor el que echara afuera todo el temor,por el amor los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir-

Tai al ver lágrimas en las mejillas de su compañero siguió cantando

-si tú lo deseas puedes volar solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo,si tú lo deseas puedes volar si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar agumon-

Esto provocó no solo que el digimon aceptara la disculpa de su tamer si no que lo abrazara

-perdóname tú a mí por tanto mal que he echo-

-tú no eres el culpable agumon el verdadero culpable de todo esto es el dichoso emperador-

-hay que darle una pálisa-

Dijo ancioso el digimon,muy ancioso

-si- dijo como respuesta Tai mientras ambos se daban un abrazo

En el mundo real Tai soltó a meicoomon quien a su vez dejó caer a wargreymon el cual regreso a ser agumon antes de caer al suelo

Un silencio absoluto se hizo mientras todos observábamos a tai abrazando a agumon

-agumon-pronunció finalmente Tai

-no tiene caso que intentes hacerlo reaccionar-dijo el emperador-el está bajo mi control y no te pertenece a ti...-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir monologando agumon abrió los ojos los cuales nuevamente eran de color verde

-seguia tus órdenes-gritó en voz alta el digimon-ahora vuelvo a estar del lado de mi verdadero tamer-

-¿cómo es posible?-menciono el adulto de traje negro

-¿sorprendido? También yo-

Fueron las palabras que pronunció Tai al adulto

-mi virus es muy avanzado no pueden borrarlo así como así -

Nuevamente volvieron a aparecer esos misteriosos digimon negros que buscaban la luz ,quien su nombre real era calumon

Calumon se escondió atrás de meicoomon

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré-

-no yo pelearé- dijo agumon

-pero...-

-tú me liberaste meicoomon es lo menos que puedo hacer,Tai prepárate que vamos a pelear

-si-gritó Tai firmemente al mismo tiempo que su digibyte brillaba y agumon evolucióno en greymon

-yo te ayudaré-le pronuncie a greymon subiendo hasta su lomo

-ni loco Gatomon tú no puedes-

-no necesito digievolucionar yo soy un digimon etapa de campeón-respondo a mi colega al mismo tiempoque el resto de los digimon se ofrecían a ayudar contra esos digimon malvados

-además somos un equipo-grite a greymon-no solo me refiero a nosotros dos si no a nuestro grupo somos tus amigos por lo tanto una pelea tuya es una pelea nuestra-

Greymon pudo ver claramente lo que yo estaba intentando decirle

-muy bien a pelear- kid emblemas de kid niños elegies dos a excepción de kari empezaron a brillar birdramon,kabuterimon,togemon,ikkakumon se hicieron presentes y combatieron a nuestro lado mientras meicoomon protegía a calumon pero en el digimundo...

-así que ellos son los que están causando problemas,los llamados niños elegidos y sus digimon,no sé porque no me sorprende,ellos no serán rivales para nosotros,yo estoy preparado para esto será mejor que esos niños igual para lo que viene-

Y entonces aquel digimon misterioso se fue dejando al resto de los digimon ahí presentes con una duda ¿qué es lo qué tramaba ahora?

En el mundo real la cosa se ponía más fea greymon y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos de pie y peleando contra dos digimon de nuestro mismo nivel

Al rededor nuestro habían humanos corriendo así como elicopteros quienes daban a conocer lo sucedido al resto de Japón

-vamos Gatomon,tú puedes greymon-

Grito Tai mientras el resto de los digimon y niños elegidos trataban de esconder a calumon

-Ho no-dijo Tai quien se colocó las gafas que su amigo izzumy le había regalado

-¿qué es lo que sucede taichi?-preguntó matt

-otro portal del mundo digital se volvió a abrir acaban de aparecer tres digimon más en la zona de odaiba-

-nosotros nos encargamos-mencionaron takato y compañía quienes acudieron corriendo al lugar

En pocos minutos en todo Japón se estaba transmitiendo el enfrentamiento que nosotros teníamos con digimons de nuestro mismo nivel

Pero mientras eso ocurría con nosotros en el mundo real.

En el digimundo...

-no lo puedo creer-gritó flustrado el emperador

-mi virus no es suficientemente fuerte tengo que encontrar otra manera de controlar este lugar-mientras decía estas palabras tecleó la computadora para buscar datos sobre aquel digimon que había liberado del virus a agumon pero no encontró nada

-demonios-dijo esto dejando caer su puño sobre el aparato electrónico

-debe haber algo sobre ese digimon-

Por otro lado en el mundo real ahora la noticia principal era que cinco digimon peleaban contra otros cinco digimon

Greymon y yo peleábamos en hikarigaoka y Guilmon,terriermon y renamon en odaiba

La pelea estaba reñida pero finalmente logramos ganarles y los devolvimos a donde pertencen

Pero los lugares de la pelea terminaron completamente destruidos,agumon corrió a los brazos de Tai

-ganamos,ganamos -Tai abrazo a su compañero mientras yo solo veía ,kari me hacía mucha falta

-¿porque no celebras con kari?-dijo agumon quien no había notado la ausencia de kari hasta ese entonces

-¿dónde está kari?-

El silencio se hizo presente,ninguno de los que estaban ahí sabían cómo explicarle que kari había caído en coma y mucho menos decirle que la causa fue porque ella recibió uno de los ataques de él mismo

-taichi ¿porque todos están tan callados?-

Tai finalmente se animó a hablar

La noticia no fue muy bien recibida por el digimon

-no,no-

Agumon salió corriendo del lugar

-agumon-

-espera Tai -le detuve -yo iré con el eso es lo que debo hacer

Comencé a buscar a agumon sin mucho éxito

-¿dónde se encontrarán rika y los demás?-preguntó Joe cuando sakuyamon y compañía aparecieron dejando a los demás con la boca abierta

No cabe duda el tercer equipo de digimon elegidos y sus tamers aún estaban llenos de sorpresas

Las horas pasaron de dieron las dice de la noche y no encontraba a agumon hasta que llegue a un edificio en construcción Voltee a verlo

Agumon estaba justo en el último piso y en su sombra de veía que movía la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo observando lo que eran el cielo y la ciudad

Llegue hasta donde estaba el tan rapido como pude

-¿qué haces aquí? Vamonos-

-no Gatomon-

-agumon ¿qué es lo que sucede?¿en qué piensas?-

-que tenemos que detener a ese dichoso emperador antes de que obligue a nuestros amigos a hacer algo que no deben hacer como lo hice yo,estuve apunto de...-

-si te refieres a lo que le pasó a kari yo también me culpo porque al igual que tú yo también tuve algo de culpa-

-¿porque dices eso?-

Preguntó el digimon dinosaurio y yo le conté lo sucedido desde mi punto de vista

-si yo hubiera abierto la boca y hubiera dicho que ese no era gennai,kari no estuviera así-

-ese emperador nuevo es peor de lo que era ken-

-si- respondí a las palabras de mi amigo

-tenemos que frenarlo-

-solo gennai sabría cómo detenerlo-

-por cierto ¿en dónde estará?-

-seguro que ya fue capturado por ellos porque de no ser así hubiera intentado contactar con nosotros -

Por otra parte izzy se encontraba llegando a su oficina algo cansado,pero aún así seguía pensando y preguntándose a sí mismo ¿cómo era que meicoomon quien fue la causa de una infección antes,ahora podía desinfectar?,sacó su teléfono

-Mimi ¿meicoomon y calumon están en tu casa?-

Fueron las palabras que él escribió y envió,al cabo de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de parte de Mimi la cual había escrito molesta

-izzy ¿sabes qué hora es? Estaba durmiendo y me despertaste estaba soñando que ganaba un concurso de belleza-

El mensaje fue algo largo así que izzy decidió leer desde la parte que decía...

-si meicoomon y calumon entan aquí-

-necesito que los traigas mañana a mi oficina-

Tecleo y luego se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente izzy desperto debido a que alguien llamó a la puerta y se levanto

-ya voy,ya voy-

Dijo el con Algo de flojera y al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era Mimi quien venía acompañada de palmon,meicoomon y calumon

-perdón por la tardanza-

-no importa de cualquier manera estaba dormido pasa y toma asiento mientras yo me cambio-

Y así fue ella tomó asiento mientras él se cambiaba y los digimon jugaban

-y dime izzy ¿porque querías que trajera a meicoomon?-

-para hacerle unos estudios-

-hay tú nunca vas a cambiar-

-lo que pasa es que esta raro que el halla sido la causa de una infección hace años y ahora resulte que sea la cura para los digimon de otra infección -

-pues si-menciono Mimi algo pensativa

-pero por otra parte si le hago un análisis a sus datos talvez pueda obtenerlos y hacer una copia para poder hacer una clase de anti virus y así poder liberar a todos esos digimon infectados que siguen las órdenes del emperador-

-valla debo admitir que ese cerebrito que tienes impresiona-

-gracias por ese cumplido-menciono algo sonrojado el chico sabio y siguió con su trabajo

-yo me encargaré de eso tú llama al resto de los chicos necesito verlos aquí cuando antes-

Mimi enseguida envió el mismo texto a todos y todos respondieron que estaban en camino a excepción de Joe

-disculpen no puedo tengo que estudiar-

Respondió en su texto el mayor

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia de Tai,yo me encontraba en el cuarto de ella cuidándola cuando Tai abrió la puerta

-Gatomon es hora de irnos-menciono agumon

-¿ir a donde?-

-izzy quiere que lo veamos en su oficina al parecer tiene algo importante que decirnos-

-pero kari...-

-kari estará bien no te preocupes que mis padres la cuidaran-

-además si algo malo pasa ella se comunicará contigo en su mente-agregó agumon

-está bien-dije finalmente dando un salto al suelo y saliendo de la habitación,hikari aún no despertaba después de casi un mes pero yo no perdía las esperanzas de verla despertar algún día de estos

Llegamos a la oficina de izzy

-muy bien ya estamos todos aquí reunidos así que dinos qué era tan importante-

-chicos lo logre-dijo el joven científico - he logrado crear el programa que llevará a la derrota al nuevo emperador de los digimon-

El chico dio su larga explicación y seguido de esto el resto festejaron pero no todo era miel sobre ojuelas

-tenemos un pequeño problemita-comunicó izzy-si queremos desinfectar el digimundo completo de una sola vez,el programa debe instalarse en la computadora principal de nuestro enemigo-

La idea parecía una misión suicida,pues nos meteríamos en la boca del lobo y con eso quiero decir que nos arriesgaríamos a que el emperador nos descubra y descubra nuestro plan

Además ninguno de los ahí presentes sabía dónde estaba su guarida exactamente

-yo los puedo llevar hasta allá-menciono agumon-yo recuerdo dónde queda que halla sido desinfectado no significa que halla perdido la memoria-finalizó el digimon mientras sonreía felizmente

Todo estaba decidido la ida al digimundo se pudo nuevamente en pie los chicos estaban decididos pero antes tenían que hacer pruebas  
El tiempo pasó y dos semanas se convirtieron en dos meses

Kari aún no despertaba,comenzaba a preguntarme si algún día lo aria,los niños elegidos estaban listos para marcharse

Un día antes de que ellos se fueran

-lamento que no puedas acompañarnos Gatomon-

-descuida agumon,la seguridad de kari es primero,espero que se recupere pronto-

-Gatomon ¿entiendes lo importante que es tu misión?-preguntó Tai

-claro que si tanto kari como calumon estáran conmigo aquí y mi deber será protrgerlos pase lo que pase-

-excelente-

-oye Tai ¿puedo hablar con agumon a solas?-

Tai asintió con la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación

-¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Gatomon?-

Yo me lanze a abrazarlo y esto lo tomó por sorpresa aunque correspondió al abrazo

-siempre te he querido como un hermano mayor-

-y yo te he querido a ti como una hermana menor -

Sonreímos felizmente nunca en mi vida hasta ese momento pensé que los digimon pudiéramos llegar a ser una especie de familia pero bueno eso dejémoslo para después

-eres lo primero que recupere que ese malvado emperador me quito-

Mis palabras eran ciertas pues agumon a quien consideró mi hermano mayor fue el primero en ser controlado por el emperador,seguido del digimon por quien yo sentía algo especial y por último pero no menos importante mi querida niña kari

Básicamente había perdido todo pero con recuperar una sola cosa me bastaba,agumon cambio de tema

-valla si que sientes algo especial por el y lo extrañas-

-¿de quién hablas?- pregunté

-no te hagas-

Agumon susurró el nombre en mi oído

-v mon-

Mi cara se quedo congelada y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo

-lo sabía-dijo agumon con una sonrisa

-porfavor no se lo digas a nadie-

Agumon promerio guardar silencio

Por otra parte en la sala Tai le explicaba a meicoomon cuál era su misión pues el al igual que yo se quedaría en el mundo real

-tendrás diez días para buscarla,usa portales si es necesario pero mei deberá estar con nosotros la necesitamos-

-¿y si ya no me quiere o se olvido de mi?-

-eres su digimon,nunca dejará de quererte y nunca se olvidara de ti-

Lanzó Tai como respuesta al digimon felino

Al día siguiente agumon se fue despidiéndose de mi

-es hora de ir a pelear-

-ojalá tengan éxito-

Estrechamos manos y pude sentir como él me entregaba una bola de papel la cual no des arrugue hasta que ellos se fueron

La bola de papel contenía lo que parecía ser un dibujo de un mapa y una nota que decía

-en caso de que kari despierte,este mapa las llevara hacia la guarida-

Volví a arrugar el papel,me quite uno de mis guantes dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que myotismon me hizo,coloque el papel dentro del guante y me lo volví a colocar

Gire la cabeza para ver a calumon completamente dormido,meicoomon ya se había ido y kari parecía que nunca despertaría pero si hubo algo que aprendí de ella es no perder la esperanza

Yo sé que ella despertaría tarde o temprano

Meicoomon no tenía suerte en encontrar a su niña

-ya he recorrido todo el mundo y no sé dónde este mei -

Dijo para sí mismo meicoomon en eso se sintió observado como si alguien lo viera por atrás pero volteo y se encontró con la nada

-qué extraño juraría que alguien me estaba observando-

Dijo el digimon felino solo para después alejarse de ahí

Mientras tanto en el digimundo aquel malvado digimon charlaba con otro digimon el cual vestía chaqueta de piel

-te tengo un trabajo espero que puedas con el-

-porfavor me ofende que me digas eso cuando tú sabes que hasta el trabajo más difícil lo puedo hacer -

-tú me dijiste que ya habías visto al que aquí se conoce como la luz del digimundo-

-¿qué? Jajaja-río el digimon de vestidura negra-no me digan que no han logrado atrapar a esa basura-

-tiene protectores que no son de este mundo-

-yo a estos tres tontos y a sus tamers los conozco-dijo viendo una foto -pero el resto no se me hacen conocidos,el ver que son humanos y digimon me queda una cosa clara todos ellos son elegidos-

-mis espías me han dicho que la mayoría de ellos han vuelto de ese otro mundo al nuestro a excepción de estos digimon,esta niña y de la luz-

-déjeme ver ellos se quedaron en el mundo humano para defender a ese pequeño gusano-

-exactamente y tu tarea será ir a ese otro mundo y traerme esa luz-

-no se preocupe no volveré a menos que ese tonto este en mis brazos-

El digimon montó su vehículo móvil y se alejó del lugar sin decir más sobre su motocicleta

Mientras tanto en otra parte del digimundo

-así que los niños elegidos están buscando mi guarida,buena suerte con eso-dijo enviando por medio de señas a un par de digimons que le obedecían

Por su parte los niños elegidos estaban demasiado lejos de su objetivo principal

-agumon dijiste que te acordabas-

-claro que recuerdo taichi lo que pasa es que estoy un poco confundido nunca antes había visto esta aldea-

Menciono señalando la aldea fantasma pues estaba básicamente vacía

-a quien le importa vamos que anochece pasaremos aquí la noche-

-pero las camas pueden estar completamente cubiertas de polvo-

Dijeron quejándose las chicas a excepción de rika quien respondió...

-si están empolvadas no pasa nada todo lo que debemos hacer es sacudirlas-

A henry le daba igual pues él le preocupaba otra cosa

-¿qué pasa hen?-preguntó su digimon acompañante

-estoy preocupado por mi hermanita-

Por cierto se me olvidaba decirles que susie y lopmon tampoco los habían acompañado

La razón era sencilla no querían poner en peligro a la más joven del grupo

-Tai ¿crees que tus padres la estén cuidando bien?-

-claro que si-respondió Tai-ellos saben lo que hacen así que no te preocupes-

Mientras tanto en el mundo real yo vigilaba a calumon y a mi tamer cuando el sonido de una campanita se hizo presente,dicho ruido era provocado por una puerta al abrirse y cuando gire la cabeza vi a la pequeña niña y a su digimon

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-es que me aburrí de estar con los adultos-

Respondió la pequeña


	5. el miedo de kari

**Capítulo 5: el miedo de hikari**

-así que quise venir a verlos-

-bueno-

Dije sin más a lo que la pequeña pregunto

-¿cómo está tu tamer?-

-lamentablemente no ha despertado y espero que lo haga pronto-le dije

-ya relájate ya veras que ella despertara-dijo lopmon

-¿y dónde van a dormir ustedes?-mire de reojo

-en la sala solo espero que el sillón sea cómodo-

Mientras tanto en el centro de hikarigaoka un extraño evento climático llamó la atención de los humanos pues un par de nubes habían empezado a girar entre sí para después formar una especie de portal de la cual se hizo presente frente a toda esa gente el digimon motociclista beelzemon

-tengo que encargarme de esos tontos y atrapar al digimon que ellos están protegiendo-

Menciono el quien en cuestión de segundos se fue buscando a aquel digimon blanco

Cuando la media noche paso yo intenté dormirme pero los recuerdos y las ganas de que mi querida tamer me abrazara me lo impedían

Lágrimas y sollozos se hicieron presentes en mi

-¿porque lloras?-preguntó el pequeño digimon blanco quien ya había despertado

-no lo aguanto más- le conté la historia sobre todo lo que vivimos kari y yo pero como eso ya lo saben ustedes me lo saltaré

La historia y el llanto conmovieron al pequeño digimon hasta las lágrimas

-quisiera volver a oírla hablar y volver a verla sonreír,odio verla postrada en cama-

Pronto una lagrima del digimon que flotaba sobre kari cayó justo en el rostro de mi compañera humana quien en cuestión de segundos comenzó a brillar

Yo me impresione,pasaron minutos y mi compañera dejo de brillar,vi un ligero movimiento en sus cejas

-kari-

Mencioné feliz y nerviosa pero el movimiento de estas pararon sin dar señales de vida

Abrazar a mi tamer entre llanto y le dije susurrando a su oído lo mucho que la quería

Pronto sentí un ligero movimiento de caricia sobre mi pelaje blanco

La forma de la mano que me rosaba se podía sentir que era grande y humana

Podría ser la hermana de henry quien talvez suizo consolarme de esa manera pero esa mano se sentía más grande que la de una niña

-yo también te quiero Gatomon-dijo una voz débil que se me hizo familiar

Voltee a verla,ella por fin había despertado y estaba abrazándome con una sonrisa que tanto yo quize volver a ver

-Kari-dije viendo sus ojos entre cerrados

-así es-

-por fin despertaste-

Fue tanta mi alegría que fui a compartirla con los señores yagami y al cabo de unos minutos ellos salieron después de hablar con su hija

-¿qué pasó?-

-ella está bien solo necesita descansar así que se volvió a dormir-

-¿puedo cuidarla?-

-no lo sé-respondió el señor yagami un poco apenado

-claro porque no-dijo la señora yagami-después de todo tú eres su compañera digimon-

-gracias-

-Gatomon hace tres meses dije cosas que te hirieron y en su mayoría fueron incorrectas y quisiera pedirte perdón por eso-

-no se preocupe señor yagami no hay nada que perdonar-dije con una sonrisa

-gracias-

Fui corriendo a donde mi tamer con la emoción de la buena noticia

Me dormí con ella

-levántate gatita floja- fueron las palabras que pronunció mi tamer mientras me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda

-Gatomon despierta-

-no kari tengo mucho sueño-

-pero el sol ya salió-

-si claro como tú dormiste demasiado-mencione mientras despertaba

-primero,no estaba dormida,estaba en coma y segundo levántate no seas floja-

Tiro de las sabanas y yo rodé pero rápidamente me puse de pie y la abrace

-te extrañe-le dije a mi compañera humana

-y yo a ti-respondió mientras correspondía a mi abrazo -¿y dónde están los demás?-

Preguntó mi tamer y yo no tarde en darle respuesta pero al acabar de contarle la historia recordé...

-es cierto agumon me dio una nota es hora de irnos-si un salto de la cama y me dirigía hacia la computadora

-no-gritó mi tamer

-¿qué es lo que pasa kari?-

-mientras estuve en coma me di cuenta de lo que el emperador es capaz de hacer y creo que no estoy lista-

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron

-¿cómo que no estás lista? No me digas que tienes miedo -

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-tú eres kari tú no le tienes miedo a nada-

-eso es lo que tú crees,los digimon nos ven a nosotros como héroes pero la realidad es otra cosa-

Después de tanta platica mi tamer se mantuvo callada note que ya no conocía a esa kari

-¿qué pasa? Ya no luces como la kari de antes,la kari de antes no le temía a nada y era muy valiente-

-pues ya no soy así-

Grito kari para después dar un suspiro dando lugar a que yo tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle

-¿porque,que pasó?-dije ladeando la cabeza

-lo que pasa es que yo,bueno cuando recibiste esos ataques y estabas por recibir el golpe final yo lo quise evitar porque temí...-

Mi tamer no sabia como explicarlo

-temí que tanto fuera el daño que recibieras que cuando volverías a nacer ya no me recordarías-

-kari-coloque mis garras sobre su hombro-eso no hubiera sido posible a menos que el digimundo se reiniciar a otra vez-

-uno nunca sabe-respondió kari-yo no quisiera que me olvides nuevamente aquella vez que sucedió fue terrible ¿sabes?-

Solo pude hacer un leve movimiento como respuesta

-sentí horrible fingir que no te conocía cuando realmente pasamos más tiempo juntas del que tú recordabas aquel entonces-lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-cuando supe que tú no me recordarías sentí como si una parte de mí se desprendiera y más porque tú eres mi mejor amiga y cuando imagine que eso podría llegar a pasar...-

-...corriste hacia mí y me protegiste ¿no es así?-

Movió su cabeza y las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de su rostro

Mis ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas y me aferre a uno de los brazos de mi amiga humana

-por eso no quiero que vallamos Gatomon porque tengo miedo-

-tranquila no iremos si no quieres,ahora descansa iré a traerte algo de comer-

Salí de la habitación,kari y yo no nos dimos cuenta de que el digimon motociclista nos estaba observando

-valla así que esos son los nuevos enemigos,quitarles a calumon será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe-dijo para luego reírse y marcharse del lugar

El día pasó y abrió paso al día siguiente

-que bueno que estás aquí Gatomon-

Dijo kari quien se encontraba duchándose,yo la esperaba sentada en el retrete mientras una cortina con dibujos de bubrbujas nos separaba

-¿porque te alegras?-

-porque desperté justo en tiempos de vacaciones y porque tú sigues aquí lo que significa que podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntas-

-¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-eso dejaré que lo decidas tú-

-bueno sería algo injusto que solo seamos nosotras dos ¿porque no llevamos a la hermanita de henry y a los demás?-

-me parece una excelente idea,lopmon y calumon también se merecen un descanso después de tanta cosa que ha estado pasando-

Y así sucedió pero alguien nos siguió con las intenciones de arruinarnos todo con tal de salirse con la silla

-así que esos tontos Irán de paseo,es perfecto jajaja cuando menos se lo esperen yo atraparé a calumon y no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo-

Mientras tanto en el digimundo el resto de los chicos elegidos acababan de llevar acabo una batalla de la cual casi no la contaban

-gracias por ayudarnos leomon-

-no hay de qué niños elegidos ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?-

-vinimos a detener los planes del nuevo emperador de los digimon-

-pues están muy lejos de su guarida-

-eso ya lo sabemos en lo que estamos es en averiguar dónde está-

-solo les puedo decir que van por buen camino los puedo llevar si quieren-

-eso nos parece grandioso-gritó agumon

-entonces síganme es por acá- y así fue como nuestros amigos se reencontraron con leomon el digimon que no veíamos desde hace mucho pero que no aportaba mucho a la historia

Por otra parte en el mundo real

-¿y tú porque no evolucionas?-le preguntaba a lopmon mientras susie y kari compraban un helado

-porque mi tamer aún es demasiado joven y no entiende bien aún la importancia que tiene ser un tamer pero prefiero que por ahora sea así-

-¿porque?-

-porque tanto a mi como a ella nos falta experiencia en ser digimon y tamer-

Ella luego giro la cabeza para ver a calumon

-es increíble que un digimon tan pequeño como él tenga tanto potencial-

-lo mismo digo,incluso hasta de mi-

-no me digas que tú eres un digimon fuerte-

-no es por presumir pero si lo soy-

-¿pues en que etapa estas?-

-yo soy un digimon en etapa de campeón -

La digimon se asombró solo un poco

-aquí están sus helados-dijo kari quien venía tomada de la mano por la pequeña wong

-gracias -mencionamos a todo lo que pudimos lopmon y yo y nos pudimos a saborearlo

Por otra parte nos habíamos olvidado del riesgo en el que el resto de los chicos se encontraban

Pues greymon y garurumon,quien se había encontrado con ellos,peleaban a más no poder

-Tai,garurumon es muy fuerte no podré con el-

-es por el virus-gritó matt bastante alarmado-recuerden que así también fueron los digimon infectados de aquella ocasión hace dos años,demonios si meicoomon estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera desinfectado-

Yamato sentía una gran desesperacion en ese momento pero izzy decidió darle unas palabras de aliento y animo

-matt no te desanimes llegaremos a tener éxito,desinfectaremos a Gabumon y todo volverá a ser como antes-

Agumon no termino para nada bien así que tuvo que recibir apoyo

-Guilmon es nuestro turno-gritó takato mientras sacaba su digibyte y Guilmon digi evolucióno y comenzó a atacar

Por fortuna entre Guilmon y agumon lograron detenerle

Mientras nosotros paseábamos por el centro de hikarigaoka

-este lugar es muy bonito-menciono la humana sonriente menor de edad

-te sorprendería todo lo que puedes encontrar en hikarigaoka creo que mis padres me pusieron ese nombre porque precisamente yo nací aquí-

-¿pero qué tiene que ver kari ?-pregunté curiosa

-no lo sé Gatomon pero en algunos lugares de nuestro mundo es una especie de costumbre o tradición el llamar a las personas por el nombre del lugar en el que nacieron-

-esa es una costumbre bastante rara-dije yo a lo que mi tamer respondió

-lo sé pero es una tradición y si tienes razón es muy rara-

Pronto escuchamos el rugir de una moto y después un grito del pequeño digimon blanco

Nos giramos y nos dimos cuenta de la presencia del digimon que bestia chaqueta

Y que en una de sus manos tenía a calumon

-suéltalo -exclamé algo molesta

-no loco rata blanca-

Las palabras de ese digimon no me ofendieron por el contrario me hicieron enojar más

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-lo que oíste rata asquerosa-

-no tienes ni idea de con quien te estás metiendo-

-tú tampoco a menos que quieras averiguarlo-

-cállate-gritó mi tamer

-será mejor que sueltes a nuestro amigo o nos veremos obligadas a pelear-

-adelante háganlo que de lo contrario este pequeño se irá conmigo-

Y fue justo cuando en ese entonces mi tamer y yo nos miramos mutuamente

Después el digibyte de kari comenzó a brillar y yo digi evolucione a angewemon

-valla así que si digi evolucionaste a un digimon hermoso yo creo que tu digievolucion sería todo lo contrario-

Dijo el digimon motociclista y yo sin más que decir ataque

-vamos Calu tú puedes Calu -gritó calumon

Lopmon intentaba calmar a su tamer susie quien la sola presencia de beelzemon le ponía los pelos de punta

El digimon fácilmente se decendio sin mucho movimiento y rápidamente me venció

-Gatomon-

-dije que perderías jajaja-

Y justo cuando él estuvo a punto de retomas a calumon fue cuando alguien se lo impidió nuevamente

-¿pero qué?-dijo el digimon

-no tomarás a mi amigo-dijo el digimon misterioso que salía de la sombra

-meicoomon -

Atrás de kari una figura más se hizo presente,la chica era alta,delgada y tenía lentes

Era meiko quien parecía estar algo nerviosa

-adelante meico-el digibyte de ella brillo pero a diferencia del resto de digibytes este lanzó un destello color rojo y en instantes meicoomon se transformó en aquel digimon que nos sorprendió aquella vez

Pero esta vez parecía estar bajo control y estaba atento a lo que debía o no debía hacer

El digimon procedió a atacar al beelzemon con sus largas garras

-maldito nadie se burla de mí y se sale con la sulla-

Dijo el digimon de vestiduras negras quien a mi parecer estaba muy molesto

-ya me canse de los jueguitos-

Meicoomon no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a tirar golpes de los cuales beelzemon logró esquivar solo algunos pero recibió otros

-si ya te cansaste de calentar ¿qué te parece si empezamos la verdadera pelea?-

Entonces beelzemon sonrio a medio labio y bajo de su motocicleta

-muy bien-

Y ambos se agarraron a golpes,la pelea la gano meicoomon

-este no es el final tontos-

Menciono el y se fue

Meicoomon regresó a la normalidad volteo y me miro

-¿estás lista?-preguntó mientras yo me permanecía callada-debemos volver con el resto-

Kari le detuvo y contó el porque a los ahí presentes pero justo en ese entonces paso por mi mente ese pensamiento de que ella estaba siendo de alguna manera egoísta

-además Gatomon está deacuerdo conmigo ella tampoco quiere ir ¿verdad Gatomon?-

Preguntó a lo que con mucha dificultad le dije

-lo lamento kari,pero yo sí pienso ir-

-pero...-

-nuestros amigos nos necesitan -le interrumpi-yo también tengo miedo a eso que tú me dices pero prefiero que eso pase a que no ayudar a mis amigos-

Mi respuesta fue bastante dura y clara,después la tensión se podía sentir en el aire

Esperaba no haber herido a mi tamer con esas palabras pero todo parecía indicar que si

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de mi tamer cambio y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza solo para después decir

-está bien Gatomon tienes razón debo afrontar mis miedos y no huir de ellos-

Y corrimos junto con mei y meicoomon a la casa de kari para dejar a la pequeña susie sin embargo en el digimundo

-aja ya los encontré-

Dijo el emperador de los digimon mientras leyó los expedientes en su computadora de los cuales uno correspondía a meicoomon y otro a mi

-interesante-exclamó el después de leerlos-los digimon en etapa de campeón más Fuertes que tienen esos niños,con esos digimon podrían ganarme fácilmente y lo que es peor si intento infectarlos meicoomon impedirá que eso pase tanto con el como con Gatomon-

Menciono en un tono completamente molesto sin embargo una idea vino a su mente

-lo tengo si ellos dos,no pueden estar de mi lado,tampoco estarán del lado de esos mocosos jajaja-

Se fue de la sala con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Por otra parte kari,mei,meicoomon y yo llegamos a un lugar oculto de odaiba,no había nadie más que nosotros

Kari sacó su D3 y mei su digibyte y ambas los alzaron al cielo

Un túnel de luz se hizo presente alrededor de nosotras sólo para elevarnos y desaparecer entre la luz

Calumon también nos acompañaba

Acto seguido el mismo túnel se hizo presente con nosotros bajando

-estamos en el digimundo-

-valla es muy bonito-

Kari y mei sonrieron

Por nuestra parte meicoomon y yo teníamos un rostro serio

-¿saben en qué parte estamos?-preguntó meicoomon y yo rápidamente revise el lugar

Juguetes colgados de los árboles,el piso y las montañas eran suaves y habían cunas por doquier

No era difícil saber nuestra ubicación cualquiera que conociera el digimundo lo sabría

-estamos en la ciudad del comienzo-

La ciudad del comienzo lucia todo lo contrario a lo que era antes

El emperador la mejoro a su conveniencia cosa que no me pareció nada bien

-valla-

Mei aquí es donde todos los digimon nacen...o solían nacer hasta que el emperador se apoderó de ella

-tenemos que acabar con su reinado pronto-

-si lo sé es horrible-

Yo saqué el mapa de mi guante y comencé a leer tratando de decifrarlo pero era un poco imposible pues era un mapa del digimundo entero en un pequeño pedazo de papel y valla que el digimundo era enorme

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-el mapa que me dio agumon es de todo el digimundo no entiendo porque no solo trazo la ruta en la que el va-

-quién sabe pero ya conoces como es el-

Al cabo de unos minutos logre encontrar la ruta que agumon quiso que siguiera

Mientras que los chicos se encontraban con aqngemon quien comandaba las fuerza del malvado emperador de los digimon para derrotarlos

-patamon no lo escuches el es el verdadero enemigo no nosotros-

-lo dices como si te escuchará-dijo burlándose el malvado emperador

-libéralo o te demostraré de una vez por todas de lo que soy capaz-

-tú sin tu digimon no eres nadie-

-lo mismo pasa contigo te crees muy poderoso pero realmente no eres más que un monstruo que manipula a los digimon a su antojo-

-ellos me obedecen a mi-

-porque los obligas a hacerlo-

-cállense-

angemon atacó a los digimon de los cuales solo pudieron atacar y digi evolucionar palmon y biyomon quienes evolucionaron a togemon y birdramon

-angemon acabará con ustedes-

Pero en lo que el emperador decía estas palabras las chicas empezaron a atacar a raidramon

-jamás subestimes el poder de las chicas-

-muy bien si ustedes así lo quieren,rangemon ataca-

Y así fue como se libró otra batalla entre el bien y el mal en el digimundo por otro lado el digimon de chaqueta no era muy bien recibido por el digimon que le había mandado a capturar a calumon

-no me regañes que fuiste tú el que no me dijo que los digimon que lo protegen son etapa campeón -

-creí que tú ya lo sabías-

-¿y cómo lo voy a saber si ya te dije que nunca antes los había visto ?-

Ambos digimon trataron de calmarse y por fin pudieron hablar

-con esos dos digimon este trabajo no será tan sencillo-

-ni que lo digas-

Dijo el digimon oscuro

-pero será mejor que te prepares que el trabajo será más difícil de lo que antes era-

-¿y ahora porque dices eso?-

-porque mis espías me han dicho que esos dos digimon y sus tamer nuevamente se encuentran en nuestro mundo y todo parece indicar que buscan al resto de los niños elegidos-

-no te preocupes ellos no serán ningún problema-

-eso dijiste la vez anterior -

-cállate tonto-

Y el digimon motociclista nuevamente se fue sin dejar rastro

La noche llegó y nosotros aún seguíamos el camino que agumon nos había dejado trazado en ese pequeño pedazo de papel

-que caso tiene seguirlos si ellos no nos esperan porque ni si quiera tienen idea de que estamos aquí-dijo meicoomon

-y lo peor es que ni siquiera hay manera de hacerles saber que estamos aqui-

Por desgracia el emperador se dio cuenta

-valla así que ya están en el digimundo nada más quienes son meicoomon y Gatomon por fin puedo llevar mi perverso plan con ellos acabo jajaja pero para poder tenderles la trampa necesito que se encuentren con el resto de los mocosos elegidos eso no será ningún problema solo tengo que tenderles alguno que otro contratiempo para que eso pase-

Dijo mientras modificaba al digimundo por medio de su computadora pero nadie más que gennai sería capaz de eso ¿acaso será que el malvado emperador capturó a la base de datos y la obligó a hablar? No lo creo

Pero los días pasaron y mientras beelzemon nos buscaba el emperador parecía salirse poco a poco con la sulla para ejecutar lo que sea que esté planeando

-lo que creía esta huella esta fresca ellos pasaron por aquí no hace mucho tiempo lo que significa que estamos cerca-

Dije algo alegre pues ya ancianos sorprender a todos con la noticia de que kari ya había despertado y más porque ellos ni enterados estaban

-¿porque tanta emoción?-dijo meicoomon quien se encontraba bastante serio

-porque extraño al resto de mis compañeros y ya espero poder verlos para decirles que kari desperto-

-si se nota Gatomon-respondió mi tamer-pero no es necesario que se los digas ya que ellos mismos lo verán en persona-

-espero que me extrañen tanto como yo a ellos además de los problemas que les cause hace un par de años -

-claro que si meico ya deja de decir eso que tú no causaste ningún problema-dijo kari con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero justo en ese entonces

Sus ojos brillaron y su rostro se tornó serio nuevamente alguien se había metido en el cuerpo de mi tamer

-digimons debo advertirles algo-

-ella no es kari-gritó meico

-no te asustes-le grite y volviendo la mirada a quien quiera que sea que usar el cuerpo de mi tamer dije-continúa-

-no se acerquen al emperador,eviten que las tinieblas se apoderen de la luz evítenlo,evítenlo -

Empezó a repetir quien quiera que sea que usara el cuerpo

La escena asusto a mei y a su digimon pero yo estaba más que acostumbrada,pues eso solía pasarle a mi tamer cada vez que el digimundo se encontraba en peligro y yo estaba dispuesta a ignorar al menos la parte de acercarnos al emperador

Los ojos de mi compañera volvieron a la normalidad y ella cayó desmallada pero yo la atrape antes de que azotará contra el piso

La advertencia era clara no dejar que el digimundo cayera en malas manos

-¿porque le pasó eso?-preguntó meico

-es un don que ella tiene desde que tengo memoria cualquiera que nos quiera advertir algo atravez de ella lo único que tiene que hacer es "tomar su cuerpo prestado" y advertirnos sobre lo que va a pasar o lo que debemos o no hacer-

Dije mientras intentaba despertar a kari para seguir nuestro camino era más que obvio que ya estábamos cerca del resto de los digi elegidos

Al cabo de un rato kari desperto y seguimos nuestro camino

Mientras tanto el resto de ellos se encontraban profundamente dormidos a excepción de tk quien pensaba y cierto digimon de piel azul quien lo observaba


	6. ¿quien eres tu?

**EL CAPITULO QUE ACONTINUACION LEERAN REVELARA MUCHO DE LO QUE USTEDES ESPERABAN SABER,Y CLARO QUIZE HACER UNA ESPECIE DE HOMENAJE A DIGIMON TRI PORQUE LAS DOS COSAS QUE PASAN EN ESTE CAP, PASAN EN DIGIMON TRI Y PORQUE CIERTO DIGIMON DE ESTA SERIE AQUÍ REAPARECERA DISFRUTEN MI PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE A DIGIMON TRI**

 **CAPITULO 6: ¿QUIEN ERES TU?**

-¿que es lo que tienes tk?-

-nada v mon es solo que estaba pensando en kari espero que realmente despierte-

-¿la amas verdad?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a que ella te gusta-

el dio un leve suspiro mientras se ruborizo

-lo sabia-dijo v mon quien estaba atento a la reaccion del chico

-por favor no se lo digas a nadie-

-no te preocupes que no se lo dire-

-si la amo pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo-dijo el chico mirando al cielo

-es por eso que no me atrevo a preguntarle si quisiera ser mi novia-

-deberias-argumento v mon quien le sonrio

pero tk aun se mostraba un tanto inseguro

-he visto a kari y por lo que gatomon me ha llegado a contar pareciera que a ella si le gustas-

-por favor v mon no juegues conmigo-

dijo tk muy molesto

-no estoy jugando contigo siempre te digo la verdad-

el chico dio otro suspiro

-no lo se v mon ademas ella esta en coma y talvez nunca vuelva a despertar-

-pero que negativo eres-

-no soy negativo,soy realista no se sabe si ella llegue a despertar-

-pues yo espero que si ya que ella es muy buena pareja para ti-

tk dejo escapar otro leve sonrojo era la primera vez que se sonrojaba tres veces y todo graiaspequeño digimon azul

-bueno tu no tienes porque meterte en mi vida-

-por favor no intentes cambiar de tema tk-

-bueno v mon siendote sincero si me gustaria que despierte porque de no ser asi seria una lastima y me atormentaria el resto de mi vida por dejar pasar esa gran oportunidad-

entonces ambos escucharon el resonar de unos pasos mismos que hicieron que ellos rapidamente se pusieron de pie solo para ver a cinco siluetas acercandose dos eran humanos y tres eran de digimon y se trataban nada mas ni nada menos que de osotros quienes por fin nos acercabamos a ellos

tk al ver de quien se trataba una silueta,no podia creerlo y felizmente fue a despertar al resto de los chicos para darles la noticia de que kari por fin habia despertado mientras que v mon se quedo para recibirnos

-hola v mon-le dije con una sonrisa en los labios y el respondio al saludo dandome un abrazo el cual yo correspondi

-te extrañe mucho-dijo el digimon azul

-yo tambien te extrañe mejor amigo-le dije

acto seguido v mon abrazo a meicoomo

\- a ti tambien te extrañe-

meicoomon no sabia como responder a tal gesto puesto que no se lo espero y mucho menos que el digimon le dirigiera una sola palabra

-yo tambien los extrañe a ustedes mis amigos digimon-

-y veo que si encontraste a mei-

el digimon felino asintio con la cabeza

-¿ya le dijiste la noticia?-

pregunto patamon a lo que mei respondio con otra pregunta

-¿cual noticia?-

-¿no le has dicho¡ resulta que asi como meicoomon fue la causante de la infeccion de hace dos años ahora es la cura de una nueva infeccion czausada por el emperador de los digimon-

-¿es eso cierto meicoomon?-

la digimon solo movio la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo completamente callada a lo que su tamer la abrazo hasta casi causarle que se le saliera el aire

\- no puedo respirar- alcanzo a pronunciar meicoomon

Lo lamento-

Mei soltó de golpe a su amiga digimon algo apenada y fue entonces cuando los demás salieron y nos recibieron bastante bien

-no puedo creer que despertaras- le exclamó Tai a su hermana

-pues estoy aquí-

-que bueno que llegaron en estos momentos- exclamó agumon

-¿por qué?-

-por qué justo mañana llegaremos allá -señaló a aquel aterrador y oscuro palacio

-valla así que es el castillo del malvado emperador -

Tentomon quien se encontraba volando encima de mi respondió...

-se ve aterrador pero ese castillo tiene las horas contadas pues mañana el emperador de los digimon será derrotado-

-si- dije extendiendo mis garras hacia te timón para que chocáramos los cinco saludo que nos habían enseñado nuestros tamers

Por otra parte el emperador de los digimon lucia bastante tranquilo pues él tenía el plan perfecto para que meicoomon y yo no fuéramos un problema

-todo va saliendo como lo planeé, nuevamente volveré a llevarles la delantera a esos tontos de los niños elegidos y sus digimon-  
Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los generales de su ejército garurumon y raidramon para darles la siguirnte orden...

-lo que quiero es que guíen a todos ellos hasta mi en especial a esos dos digimon que yo tengo algo que hacer con ellos, cuando lleguen aquí denles un poco de pelea pero después ríndanse para que todo parezca realista y todos esos tontos puedan caer en mi trampa-

-sí señor-

-más les vale porque si no logro mi cometido su preciado digimundo me las pagará muy caro-

El día llego y nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia el castillo del villano

-así que aquí estamos la fortaleza del famoso nuevo emperador de los digimon-

-será mejor que entremos con cuidado, el emperador podría estarnos esperando-

-no lo creo si no su palacio estuviera con máxima seguridad-

-por favor lo más seguro es que ya sepa hasta lo que venimos a hacer aquí-

-Davis no se equivoca-

Mencionaron los labios del emperador quien luego se hizo presente frente a nosotros

-no tienen ninguna sorpresa para mi-

-no nos digas ya mejoraste tu virus contra los anti virus -

-no, no importa qué clase de virus cree yo, el sistema de el- señaló a meicoomon - lo eliminará , pero eso no significa que ustedes ganen ya que yo tengo de mi lado a los digimon más poderosos que existen-

Siguió monologando el adulto mientras todos y cada uno de los digimon que el mencionaba se hacían presentes rodeándonos

-hagamos esto un poco más interesante yo reto a una pelea a dos de sus digimon más fuertes contra mis mejores digimon, los he estado observando y creo que ya se a quienes retare-

Dijo señalándonos a meicoomon y a mí

-si el resto de sus digimon se atreven a interrumpir ya verán de lo que soy capaz-

-¿seguras de que quieren pelear?-nos preguntaron nuestras tamers

-aja-respondimos al mismo tiempo meicoomon y yo, los digibytes empezaron a brillar y evolucionamos a meicrakmon y angewemon mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros digimon no hacían nada más que gritarnos palabras de aliento

La pelea empezó y nosotras íbamos perdiendo

-les dije ustedes no pueden contra mis digimon-

Garurumon evolucionó a were garurumon y no fue muy lindo que digamos

-jajaja-

-un digimon en etapa de campeón no bastara- dijo Tai por lo que kari y meico optaron por la próxima digi evolución

-Gatomon es hora del arma secreta- dijo kari  
Nuestros digibytes volvieron a brillar y yo nuevamente volví a digi evolucionar...  
Mi armadura ahora era de color verde y me sentí más fuerte que nunca ahora me había convertido en OPHINAMON el ángel guardián del digimundo...  
Hace tiempo que eso no ocurría

-separen den para una mejor estrategia-gritó matt y así lo hicimos meicrakmon peleaba con were garurumon mientras yo me encargaba de raidramon los dos fueron muy poderosos y yo como no quería pelear con aquel digimon con el que yo sentía algo especial,intente hacerlo reaccionar

-angemon por favor tienes que darte cuenta de que estas del lado equivocado -

El solo intento golpearme pero dicho golpe lo detuve con una de mis alas

-estás muy equivocado ese maldito emperador te está manipulando tú no le perteneces a él tú le perteneces a tk tu tamer-

-no sé quién es el-  
angemon me lanzó contra la pared y continuamos con nuestra pelea

Por otra parte la pelea para meicrackmon no le iba nada bien

-tenemos que volver a unirlos-gritó Davis

-para que?-

-para así hacer que meicoomon toque a los dos y los desinfecte del virus de una buena vez-

La idea parecía buena así que sin pensarlo el resto de los niños la aprobaron y kari y meico nos dieron la instrucción

Nosotras la acatamos y con mucha dificultad logramos nuestro cometido al final tuvimos éxito

-sueltanos-

-matt,tk tóquenme ahora -

Ellos obedecieron de inmediato

Matt se encontraba en medio de la nada lo único que tenía frente a sus ojos era a su amado y extrañado digimon

-Gabumon-

-yamato- gritó feliz el digimon quien corrió a su encuentro y se abrazaron

-sabría que vendrías por mi-

-yo jamás te dejaría mi querido digimon-

Entre el abrazo se dejaron escapar alguna que otra lágrima

Por otra parte tk tenía el mismo panorama cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-tk-

El busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a su digimon

-patamon-dijo tk con una sonrisa

-vamos a patearle el trasero a ese nuevo emperador-

-así es- gritó tk en tono firme

Meicoomon soltó a los digimon y ambos cayeron mientras volvían a su estado normal ya desinfectados

Meicoomon y yo volvimos a nuestra etapa de campeón

-volvimos a nuestra etapa normal-

-no importa por qué ganamos-

Todo fue felicidad por unos instantes mas sin embargo una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del emperador de los digimon

-nunca dije que la pelea había llegado a su fin-

Al acabar de decir esa frase nosotros nos sorprendimos mientras él dio unas palmadas y una puerta a nuestras espaldas se abrió

De la cual salió un digimon el cual creímos acabar con él en nuestro último enfrentamiento

-¡alphamon!-

-que la pelea continúe -

Exclamo el emperador seguido de una sonrisa en su rostro

Nosotras atacamos pero no pudimos vencerle pues ni rasguños le hacían nuestros golpes

-no puede ser alphamon es muy fuerte-

-claro que lo es solo otro digimon de su mismo nivel podría ser capaz de dañarlo o bueno de intentarlo-

Yo voltee a ver a los dos digimon que se podían llegar a convertir en omegamon pero no se encontraban en estado de pelear, Gabumon estaba débil

-cuidado Gatomon-  
Dijo kari y poco después sentí un fuerte golpe que me lanzo por los aires

-olvidaron una de las principales reglas de las peleas no perder de vista al objetivo-

La pelea siguió pero meicoomon y yo lanzamos ataques en vano

-es hora del golpe final-

Alphamon lanzó un ataque que nos noqueó

Meicoomon y yo caímos al suelo inconscientes

-Ho no-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo mei y kari

Corrieron para tomarnos pero antes de que lo hicieran una jaula de hizo presente encerrándonos

-es hora de reclamar mi premio -

Dijo sonriente mientras la jaula que nos contenía flotaba y se dirigía hacia el

-oye no nos mencionaste eso-

-oops-  
Dijo en tono burlón mientras la jaula se alejaba

-eres un...-kari no se atrevió a terminar esa palabra así que se dedicó a decirle otra frase-si gennai estuviera aquí te detendría-

El malvado adulto solo se rió como respuesta mientras se quitaba todo aquello que lo enmascaraba

-no puede ser- exclamaron los niños con una expresión de asombro en su rostro

A quien tenían frente a frente, el supuesto emperador era gennai en su versión más joven ¿pero cómo era posible?

-¿sorprendidos?- dijo burlándose la base de datos

-¿cómo es esto posible?-preguntó Tai a lo que "gennai" respondió

-yo creé este mundo y yo puedo gobernarlo si yo quiero-

Dijo gennai alejándose mientras alphamon se preparaba para ser hostil pero los niños reaccionaron y digi evolucionaron a sus digimon hasta la última etapa para que pelearán contra ese digimon

La pelea al menos sería distracción para que ellos pudieran salir del palacio

Por otra parte yo abrí los ojos pero en la vista una luz me estorbaba y sentía algo que me impedía moverme

-¿dónde estoy?-

-no lo sé- mencionó el otro digimon felino

-¿meicoomon?-

Moví la cabeza solo para darme cuenta que él estaba frente a mí y que los dos estábamos atados a dos Mesas

No podíamos mover nada más que la cabeza

En eso gennai nuevamente disfrazado entró por una puerta

-¿dónde estamos?¿qué es lo que le hiciste a kari ?-

El ignoro mis preguntas y mientras nos puso un casco en la cabeza nos dijo...

-no puedo infectarlos, pero si reiniciarlos -

Río maleficamente mientras meicoomon y yo pataleábamos y gritábamos a todo pulmón que no lo hiciera pero el nuevamente nos ignoro y encendió la máquina...

No supe nada de mí por unos momentos

Poco después al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en una parte del digimundo y en mi forma nyaramon

-aaaaa-grite al ver a otro digimon felino

-¿quién eres tú?-

-hola me llamo meicoomon-

Dijo mientras yo me escondí asustada atrás de unas rocas

-tranquila anima ha no te voy a hacer daño ahora dime cuál es tu nombre-

Y yo temerosa le dije

-me llamo nyaramon-dije en un tono bastante nervioso

-vamos no tengas miedo-

Meicoomon se gano mi confianza de un momento a otro ya éramos buenas amigas

-como fue que termine aquí?-

-para serte sincero yo tampoco recuerdo-

Dijo el sonriendo

Después de toda una plática y alguna que otra risa

-oye meicoomon me preguntaba si quieres ser mi amiga-

-si claro porque no-

Pronto escuchamos los pasos de personas humanas mismos que meicoomon y yo desconocimos así que nos ocultamos temerosos

-¿de dónde viene ese ruido?-

Pregunto meicoomon

-no lo sé- en el Miami Tono que el

-puede ser algún monstruo o un digimon desconocido -

Justo cuando acabe de decir esto vi que tenía razón eran humanos y digimon juntos a excepción de dos chicas que caminaban tristes y cabizbajas

-no debí dejar que Gatomon peleara-

-yo tampoco hubiera dejado a meicoomon de saber que se enfrentarían a un digimon tan fuerte como alphamon-

-me preguntó qué estarán haciendo ellos con gennai-

-la verdadera pregunta es porque gennai es el nuevo emperador-

-mira que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos y eso que él nos creo-

Menciono el digimon de pelaje azul algo pensativo

-aunque esta raro que él nos halla creado , quiera dominarnos y no sepa cómo hacerlo si él nos creo-

El cuestionamiento de Gabumon era lógico si gennai realmente fuera malo lo hubiera sido desde antes y nos hubiera programado para obedecerlo y no para hacer nuestra voluntad

A ambas Chivas les llamó la atención el arbusto que se movía y en el cual meicoomon y yo nos ocultábamos

-Ho no- exclamamos al mismo tiempo que las humanas removieron las hojas

-nyaramon- exclamó feliz la chica universitaria

-meicoomon-pronunció la otra mientras nos tomaron entre sus brazos

-¿quiénes son ustedes?¿cómo saben nuestros nombre?-

-¿acaso no nos recuerdan?- preguntaron aún con su sonrisa misma que se les borro a las dos al ver que nuestra preocupación era bastante real

Sus mentes reaccionaron, nosotras no las recordábamos gennai nos había reiniciádo

Lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas y por alguna razón en ese momento dejamos de temerles

La chica universitaria me depósito en el suelo y se echó a correr llorando

-espera kari- dijo el chico de gafas y cabellos castaños

Yo aunque no entendía en aquel entonces lo que pasaba no podía evitar sentir lástima por la chica y la seguí a ella y al joven

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraban pude ver cómo el castaño la consolaba

Al cabo de unos minutos vi al castaño alejarse mientras ella se quedaba triste y cabizbaja sentada en aquel lugar yo estaba indecisa

-¿me acerco a no me acerco? No sé quién es ella ni porque está así-pensé

Ella giro la cabeza y se encontro conmigo cara a cara

-hola pequeña nyaramon-dijo secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas y yo pregunté

-¿qué es lo que te ocurre porque lloras?-

-por algo que le pasó a ... A mi mejor amiga-respondió

ASI ES ALPHAMON HA REGRESADO, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y LES TENGO UNA BUENA Y MALA NOTICIA, LA MALA ES QUE YA VAN LEYENDO MAS DE LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA ESTE FIC ESTOY POR ACABARLO Y LA BUENA….HE DECIDIDO HACER OTRO FANFIC COMO SECUELA!

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO DIGI AMIGOS


	7. la mentira de patamon

**CAPITULO 7: LA MENTIRA DE PATAMON**

Kari intentó evitar hacer contacto conmigo por alguna extraña razón

-le pasó algo que no quería que le pasara-

-¿y qué fue lo que pasó?-

-eso ya no importa- dijo ella viéndome

-hola soy nyaramon -dije con una gran sonrisa

-mucho gusto - respondió ella secándose las lágrimas- mi nombre es kari-

La vi de pies a cabeza  
-tú por lo que veo no eres digimon-

Ella sonrió un poco

-no no lo soy y tampoco soy de este mundo yo vengo de un mundo llamado el mundo de los humanos ya que eso soy-

-¿mundo de los que?-

-humanos-

-no he oído hablar de esas extrañas criaturas-

Kari intentó explicarme todo pero sus palabras fueron en vano

-¿esos son unos nuevos digimon?-

-no- Dijo kari dando un leve suspiro

-no importa ya aprenderás más a cerca de los humanos -

-es un placer conocerte kari-

Nuevamente un nudo en la garganta se le formó a la chica

-el placer es mío nyaramon - dijo ella con dificultad

-¿quieres jugar?- pregunté yo como si nada malo pasara en el digimundo

-si- respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada

Por otra parte gennai quien ahora se hacía llamar el emperador de los digimon gozaba de su aparente Victoria

-no me importa que esos digimon se vuelvan a encontrar con los niños, reiniciádos ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que pueden hacer y eso es un riesgo menos para mí -  
Dijo el sin darse cuenta de que de tras de ese riesgo se encontraba un riesgo aún mayor pues con nosotros reiniciádos beelzemon podría tomar ventaja y capturar a calumon provocando que el digimundo cayera en un riesgo aún peor

Patamon se encontraba triste y pensativo y su tamer lo noto

-que es lo que pasa patamon?-

-estoy preocupado y triste por Gatomon-

Mencionó el mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y Tk intentó consolarlo con abrazos y unas palabras de aliento pero su plan parecía no estar dando resultado pues su camarada digimon lloraba más y más

-no puedo creer que ya no nos valla a recordar-

-ya ya todo va a estar bien - se limitó a decir el joven de cabello rubio

-si no te preocupes patamon todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar el programa con el que aquella vez les restauramos la memoria-dijo el portador del emblema de la sabiduría

-eso es imposible a menos que tengas los datos de respaldo- reprendió henry wong

-Ho claro que los tengo- respondió izzy

-solo en caso de emergencia los tengo desde la otra infección hace dos años-

-¿y con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió hace dos años?-

Pregunto renamon a lo que Tai respondió

-tuvimos que reiniciar el digimundo y nuestros digimon no nos recordaban, afortunadamente aquel programa que les hizo izzumy en aquella ocasión respaldo un poco de sus datos y pudimos hacer que recordarán

-por unos minutos el chico castaño de gafas se quedó callado y pensativo

-aunque pensándolo bien ya no veíamos a nuestros digimon muy seguido y con eso quiero decir que los digimon ya no han estado en el programa de izzy así que será muy difícil que Gatomon pueda recuperar su memoria-

-difícil pero no imposible-dijo izzy sonriente -averiguare cómo hacerlo ya lo verás

Por otra parte kari se encontraba contándome la historia de mi misma que yo no podía recordar

-así que esa Gatomon que antes era tu amiga la conociste cuando ella servía a los digimon malos-

-si-dijo ella quien sonrio y me dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza

-y ella al igual que tú también puede ser una nyaramon- dijo sonriente aunque inevitablemente lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos

-ella era buena así como tú lo eres-

-ella debe ser muy afortunada en tener una amiga como tú-

Ella estalló en llanto y me abrazo sin que yo comprendiera absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando

Por otra parte un desagradable encuentro que se veía venir pronto por fin ocurrió

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- dijo el auto nombrado emperador de los digimon

-dile a tus digimon que dejen de infectar a los mios humano-

-tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer-dijo "gennai"

-más te vale que no planees dominar el digimundo por qué nosotros también queremos hacer eso-

-pues ya veremos quién gana- dijo la versión joven de gennai

Se intercambiaron tanto miradas como gruñidos sin embargo un par de minutos más tarde "gennai" sonrio

-pensándolo mejor podríamos hacer una tregua- dijo-si ustedes acceden a buscar a él-

El gennai joven les mostró la foto de un gennai viejo

-y lo traen ante mí accederé a ofrecerles la mitad del digimundo-

Dijo el,si él buscaba a su versión más vieja entonces él no podía ser el verdadero gennai

Al digimon malvado se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y respondió un si total con la cabeza

-con una condición- respondió el-que tú nos ayudes a obtener a este pequeño digimon-

El gennai joven respondió de la misma manera y ambos se pudieron deacuerdo

Por otra parte la chica humana había logrado entablar una amistad conmigo y la chica de lentes lo habría conseguido con meicoomon

-y si no son de este mundo entonces ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunté a la humana de nombre kari quien respondió...

-estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestros amigos que son de este mundo a pelear contra un nuevo enemigo que lo amenaza -

Mientras ella decía esto vino a su mente aquella base de datos de nombre gennai aún no podía creer que él era el villano y no podía encontrar razón alguna para eso

-oye kari ¿puedo dar un vistazo en aquella colina?-

-adelante nyaramon-

Yo fui pero la hierba era tan alta que me cubría por completo y sin darme cuenta choque con lo que parecía ser otro ser vivo este vestía una ropa China de color negro pero blanco en los bordes

-hola nyaramon- dijo una voz anciana que provenía de aquella persona pero yo huí a los brazos de kari

-¿qué es lo que pasa nyaramon?-

-hay un humano por allá-

Dije asustada y al acabar de pronunciar estas palabras el leve caminar de unos pasos se logró escuchar hacia nosotras

Cuando kari se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el que producía esos pasos se sorprendió mucho al ver cara a cara a gennai anciano

-hikari ve por los chicos que necesito decirles algo-

Ella obedeció sin cuestionar el porqué o que era lo que pasaba o si él era el verdadero gennai

Los chicos se resignaban a ir por miedo a que fuera una trampa tras descubrir que la versión joven de la base de datos era el nuevo rival a vencer

Sin embargo gennai pareció leer sus mentes y siguió a kari sin que ella se diera cuenta conmigo en brazos diciéndome que guardara silencio

-saludos niños elegidos-

Dijo el ante la mirada de los niños elegidos mismos que se pusieron en posición de combate solo en dado caso de que esto fuera una trampa

-suelta a nyaramon ahora-

-no tienen porque preocuparse yo soy el verdadero gennai-

Dijo la base de datos mientras se agachaba para ponerme hasta el suelo

-yo antes intente comunicarme usando el cuerpo de kari -

Mei le miro algo sorprendida

-así que era usted quien intentó advertirnos a kari y a mí lo que el emperador planeaba-

-así es-

Los niños elegidos a excepción de kari y mei, regalaron una mirada de desconfianza

-yo le creo- dijo kari- el otro no es el verdadero gennai yo sé que el verdadero gennai no se aria malo de la noche a la mañana-

Tk también la apoyo no tanto porque a él le gustara ella si no porque ambos conocieron a gennai mejor que el resto de ellos lo conocían y fue precisamente por eso que le dieron el voto de confianza

-pero más te vale que digas la verdad porque de no hacerlo ellos jamás volverán a confiar en ti gennai-dijo tk intentando no soñar grosero

-así que por favor ¿podrías decirnos que es lo que está pasando y porque el villano luce como tú?-

El anciano se dirigió hasta el centro del lugar

-todo empezó desde hace muchos años cuando yo era nuevo en este mundo que cree, yo explotaba el digimundo con una computadora que construí con todo lo que pude de aquí y cuando me dediqué a revisar si todo estaba bien me di cuenta de que en medio del mar cuántico que separaba al mundo real del digimundo...había otro mundo, este era tan parecido al mundo que yo creé pero a la vez tan Diferente era como un espejo a un mundo alterno al digimundo-

-señor gennai- interrumpió renamon-ninguno de los aquí presentes tenemos idea a aque se refiere así que en el nombre de todos le pido por favor que hable más claro-

-es como un lugar opuesto al digimundo-prosiguió gennai-todos los que existimos en este mundo, existimos en el otro mundo , la diferencia es que si yo soy bueno aquí, mi yo de ese mundo es todo lo contrario yo creí borrar todo ese mundo sin darme cuenta de que mi copia maligna lo reconstruyó y planea someter a los digimon de este mundo para poder gobernar tanto el mundo que yo creé como el mundo al que él pertenece- dijo el anciano

-ahora todo tiene sentido- respondió izzy-gennai es un genio de las computadoras es por eso que su copia malvada también lo es y sabe todo lo que gennai sabe como por ejemplo reiniciar digimons-

Mientras decía estas palabras los chicos voltearon a vernos a meicoomon y a mí

-gennai-dijo con voz duplicate Kari- porfavor dime qué sabes cómo hacer que mi mejor amiga vuelva a recordarme

-claro que sí pero necesito ir a mi casa por los datos respaldados que tienen los digimon-

-¿cómo?-preguntó algo curiosa la chica

-en la computadora central o mejor dicho en la principal que es la mía yo tengo respaldados los datos de todos y cada uno de los digimon elegidos-

-pero tu casa está algo lejos-

-no te preocupes yo y mis compañeros lo acompañaremos en dado caso de que el emperador intente atraparlo que lo más seguro es que eso también lo tiene en mente -

Takato vio a Tai y este respondió un estoy de a cuerdo con un leve movimiento de cabeza

Acto seguido takato y el resto de sus compañeros tanto humanos como digimon se fueron siguiendo a gennai

Por otra parte minutos después de que él digibyte de kari brillo yo regrese a tomar la forma de Gatomon y me fui a ver el atardecer

Patamon llego y se acercó sentándose a mi lado

-tú no me recuerdas porque fuiste reiniciádos pero yo sí te recuerdo a ti-

-¿ha si y puedes decirme quién soy...o mejor dicho era?-

-seguro- dijo patamon en un tono inocente-tú eras la compañera de kari-

El traía algo planeado aprovechando que yo no recordaba mi pasado

-y también...- estaba algo inseguro sobre lo que iva a decir

-¿también?-pregunté yo esperando que en algún momento el digimon naranja terminara la oración

-...mi novia-agregó el finalmente

-¿en serio?-

-claro que si yo no tendría porqué mentirte-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa producto de la mentira que se atrevió a decir

-Ho valla- dije sorprendida y algo desconcertado pues no recordaba tener relación alguna pero era lógico puesto que yo había sido reiniciáda

Minutos después simplemente nos quedamos mirando a los ojos mientras yo sentía una conexión que no sabia como explicar...nuestros rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar nariz con nariz pero eso no nos detuvo

Nuestros labios se juntaron el uno con el otro hasta que finalmente hicieron contacto entre ellos dando paso a que los dos tuviéramos un beso

-no se porque pero estoy sintiendo una extraña sensación que me recorre todo el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica-

-será porque yo te gusto-dijo el digimon quien no se encontraba con la consciencia remordida por la mentira que Dojo solo para que yo lo besara

-puede ser que sí- dije y después yo me volví a plantar un beso que el con mucho gusto prosiguió

Tk y kari quienes habían ido por nosotros para luchar contra el famoso emperador estaban presenciando la escena

Estaban impresionados, emocionados y apenados al mismo tiempo pues pensaban que el que sus respectivos digimon estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro era una señal más del destino que decía que ellos dos estaban destinados a enamorarse

-si patamon ya confesó todo por su chica ¿porque yo no hago lo mismo con la mía?-

Fueron los pensamientos de Tk quien a pesar de que el destino le había dado una nueva oportunidad para confesarle a kari todo lo que siente por ella aún se encontraba indeciso sobre si decírselo o no

Por otra parte en su pensamiento patamon gozaba del beso aunque se sintió un poco culpable por la mentira pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella y más porque yo le correspondí a aquel beso

-no se porque pero realmente siento algo más que amistad por ti-

Le dije yo a lo que el rápidamente sonrio pero tenía que ocultar la emoción para que yo no notará algo raro en todo aquello

-yo también lo siento pero jamás me había atrevido a decírtelo al menos antes de que tú y yo fuéramos pareja-

Por otra parte los villanos que ahora trabajaban unidos intentaban evitar que los niños elegidos y nosotros fuéramos un problema

-genial ahora yo tengo dos jefes - dijo el digimon motociclista quien no se encontraba nada contento por lo sucedido mientras que por su mente pasó un recuerdo de sus tamers mismos que el destino le negó la oportunidad de ver

Pero al recordarlos reaccionó al pensar que ellos no les gustaría las cosas que él está haciendo justo ahora

-perdónenme-dijo para luego retirarse pero ¿a dónde iba ahora?

Por otra parte renamon y Guilmon se encontraban en medio de lo que era una gran pelea nuevamente en contra de los malvados digimon que ahora obedecían no sólo a su jefe si no que también al malvado emperador de los digimon en la pelea terriermon ya había sido derrotado

Dependía de renamon y Guilmon ganar la pelea mientras que el resto de los niños elegidos se encargaban de cuidar a gennai

-no puede ser ellos son muy fuertes- decían renamon y Guilmon quienes tuvieron que digi evolucionar

-henry tu ayuda al señor gennai a seguir su camino, nosotros los alcanzaremos después - henry sólo respondió con la cabeza y se fue del sitio

-¿qué dices? - fueron las palabras del emperador de los digimon quien estaba Atento a las palabras que salían de la boca del digimon malvado

-creo que tu sabias de la resistencia de aquel otro mundo llamado el mundo real mismo del cual esos asquerosos niños elegidos provienen-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquel adulto mientras una idea abordaba su mente

-te propongo un pequeño trato más -

-adelante te escucho-dijo con interés el digimon

-¿y si sometemos al mundo real también bajo nuestro dominio?-el digimon al oír esto y sentirse apoderado por el interés no tardó en corresponder a la sonrisa birn claro estaba a lo que la copia de gennai joven se refería

-acepto-

-manda un par de digimons a atacar ese supuesto mundo real-

-claro que si-

-esto será muy divertido- mencionó el adulto con una sonrisa

-el mundo de los niños elegidos pagará el precio por lo que ellos están haciendo- el muro de reojo al otro digimon

No me sorprendía lo que los dos tramaban después de todo eran tal para cual

Por otro lado kari se encontraba sentada enl la cima de una montaña mientras reflexionaba ya que sinceramente no había nada más que hacer

Sus pensamientos la invadían pues al igual que todos buscaba una forma de cómo detener a la copia malvada de gennai para evitar que está controlará el digimundo o simplemente se preguntaba se preguntaba si algún día su mejor amiga llegaría recordarla pues el seguir fingiendo que apenas la conocía era difícil y más porque realmente la verdad era otra completamente distinta a la que yo creía

 **Hasta aquí este cap, a partir de la próxima semana leerán ya los caps fínales**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	8. Memoria recuperada

**CAPITULO 8:MEMORIA RECUPERADA**

-por favor señor gennai vuelva pronto yo sé que usted podrá restablecer los recuerdos de mi mejor amiga -

Un joven de pelo rubio y sombrero se acercaba a la espalda de ella

-ojalá todo pronto regrese a la normalidad-

-ha eres tú Tk- dijo kari soltando un suspiro de alivio

-si-

-déjame ver viniste a ver si puedes engañarme como tu amigo patamon engaño a Gatomon para decirles que antes eran pareja cuando tú , yo y el resto de nuestro equipo sabe la verdad-

-no- respondió el chico de pelo rubio con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara

-¿entonces?-

-bueno kari como sabrás desde que nosotros formamos parte del segundo grupo de niños elegidos se empezó a correr el rumor no sólo con los elegidos si no con nuestros compañeros de escuela de que tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser buena pareja-

-eso ya lo sé no me lo tienes que recordar pero esos son rumores-

-mismos a los que les hice caso-

Respondió el joven algo nervioso preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de mi tamer ante tal respuesta

-Tk yo creo que las cosas no pueden ser como tú las crees-

-¿pero qué tal si lo son ?- respondió pues no se iva a dar por vencido al recibir su primer no como respuesta

-una cosa es que no lo creas y otra cosa es que tú y yo estemos destinados a ser pareja, debemos tomar ese riesgo de eso se trata la vida -

-y si no funciona entonces solo entonces puede que nuestra amistad se valla al diablo para nada-

Tk guardó silencio por un momento, parecía darle la razón a kari

-lo sé pero si tomamos el riesgo puede que seamos el uno para el otro -

-no lo sé, te pido por favor que me dejes pensar te daré la respuesta en cuando logremos derrotar a ese villano-

Tk hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza seguido de una sonrisa pues estaba feliz de que kari al menos no le dio un no la segunda vez que él insistió si no un veremos y eso le dio una leve esperanza a él, con esa respuesta estaba seguro...al menos casi de que mi tamer sentía lo que él sentía, cierta reacción el uno por el otro

Mientras con los villanos

-¿qué es lo que dices?-

-por lo que oí al mundo real se accede por un par de portales que tanto los niños elegidos como sus digimon los conocen-

-maldiciendo de haber otra manera-

-lo siento pero no hay ninguna otra manera-

-claro que debe haberla-

Justo en ese entonces la computadora del gennai joven bibro

-es para ti tonto debe ser uno de tus digimon-

Aquella palabra ofendió algo a ese digimon rechazado ¿quién era el para llamarlo de esa manera?

El dichoso emperador no era más que otra base de datos al igual que el gennai original lo es pero bueno en ese entonces no estaba de humor para pelear

-está bien lo are -

-todo debe salir tal y como lo planeo si queremos invadir ese famoso mundo real ninguna de las fases del plan debe salir mal en lo más absoluto-

Por otra parte el resto de los niños elegidos se encontraba preparando a sus digimon en dado caso de que otra pelea por el segundo gennai se fuera a presentar, kari y yo nos encontramos hablando y viendo el cielo

-¿cuál es la amiga de la que tanto me hablas y que fue lo que le pasó?-

Kari aún no encontraba las palabras para decirme que yo era su compañera digimon y pues tampoco que el malvado emperador de los digimon me había reiniciádos

-no sé cómo decírtelo Gatomon- dijo con tono sincero la chica universitaria - prefiero no hablarte de eso hasta que llegue el momento-

-bueno está bien si tu así lo dices-

-¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?-

-bueno tengo un poco de hambre -

Excelente ¿qué es lo que te gustaría comer? Traigo un par de bocadillos dentro de esta bolsa ¿acaso te gustaría comer pescado ? Dijo ella bromeando debido a mi apariencia de gato

-no lo sé yo nunca lo he probado-

-en realidad si lo hiciste solo que ya no lo recuerdas- musitó la chica en voz baja

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no claro que no yo no dije nada, bueno es hora empezamos a comer-

-pero claro que si- dije con una sonrisa y dispuesta a devorar todo lo que me pusieran en frente mientras mi tamer respondió con una enorme sonrisa y después de eso nosotras nos dedicamos a comer

-esto sí que sabe rico, sabe de lo mejor -  
-si sí que sí-

Dijimos dando grandes mordiscos a ese delicioso platillo

-¿qué es este rollo de cosas blancas y una especie de planta al rededor?-

-a eso se le llama shushi-

-pues el shushi sabe bastante bien- dije atragantándome de rollos de shushi la boca

-lo sé Gatomon por suerte tengo más de estos -

Saco de su bolsa un poco más y yo me seguí atragantando pero pronto pare, no quería dar una mala imagen

-perdóname si tú quieres comer, tengo muy mala educación-

-no te preocupes puedes comer todo lo que quieras-

-gracias pero tú ¿no quieres un poco?-

-descuida yo tengo mi propia comida-

Volvió a sacar otra bolsa llena de comida

-bueno ya que soy nueva en esto de tener un tamer tu cuéntame ¿que Es lo que debería hacer?-

-entrenar pero es mejor que descanses y comiences a entrenar mañana-

-lo que usted ordene jefa -

Las dos soltamos una gran carcajada

-ahora lo veo-

-¿qué es lo que ves Gatomon?-

-lo suertuda que debió haber sido tu compañera al tenerte a ti-

Kari no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas

-¿porque cada vez que la menciono lloras?-

-porque ella es una de las mejores amigas para mi y no puedo aguantar las ganas de que ella me...de que yo la vuelva a ver-

-ella se volverá a juntar contigo créeme -

-gracias por las palabras de aliento-

Entonces ella me abrazo, gesto que yo correspondo

-yo estoy segura de que la volverás a ver y yo estaré ahí para verlo-

-claro que si-

Mi tamer al parecer no lo pudo soportar más esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso  
Me volvió a dejar nuevamente sola y salió corriendo del lugar

Yo por mi parte sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía solo pude observar cómo ella se alejaba con mucho pesar

-kari que es lo que pasa?- le frenó Tk

-lo que pasa es que ya no puedo más no sé hasta cuando el señor gennai volverá, ya no soporto fingir que no conozco a Gatomon y tu bien sabes que no lo soportare más -

-lo sé pero si algo he aprendido todos estos años de mis compañeros humanos como de los digimon es a tener paciencia por más dura que sea la situación , debemos enfrentarla con la cara en alto y pase lo que pase no rendirnos frente al peligro que nos rodea, eso es lo que te puedo decir-

-si tienes razón gracias por los ánimos Tk-

Kari lo abrazo y Tk recibió el abrazo un tanto extrañado por así decirlo y a la vez sonrojado

Por otra parte el digimon de piel azul estaba junto con el digimon de piel naranja en completa calma observando el hermoso cielo nocturno del digimundo

-¿y acaso piensas seguir con esa mentira?- preguntó el digimon que tenía una v en la frente

Patamon en seguida capto esta llamada de atención como un posible regaño

-si-por el contrario v min no quería regañarlo lo único que quería es ver cómo reaccionaría patamon al saber que sus mentiras podrían llegar a tener consecuencias ...y las tendrá

-¿no te has puesto a pensar cómo reaccionaría ella cuando recupere su memoria y sepa la verdad? Que le mentiste-

Patamon empezó a mostrar cierta preocupación por este acontecimiento

-no lo había pensado-

-¿sabes que si ella siente algo por ti después de que sepa que la engañaste todos esos sentimientos podrían cambiar?-

Patamon abrió los ojos, lo que él había echo estaba mal y ahora sí había consecuencias él tendría que afrontarlas,

-ya no hay vuelta de hoja que más da aceptaré las consecuencias-

Dijo Patamon para sí mismo pues él estaba seguro al cien de que yo sentía lo mismo que el y que sería capaz de perdonarle una mentira

-solo espero que Gatomon si se molesta conmigo por la mentira algún día llegue a perdonarme-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del digimundo

-¿pues qué tan lejos queda su casa señor?-

-no se preocupen ya casi llegamos solo espero que las memorias de los digimon se encuentren intactas, los recuerdos respaldados los dejé muy bien guardados para caso de extrema emergencia como este-

-¿y porque no cuenta más,que es eso de otro mundo en el mar cuántico que separa al mundo real del digimundo?-

-la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea pese a pesar de que soy un genio de las computadoras no sé cómo es que trabajan los datos simplemente sé cómo crearlos nada más-

Las palabras de aquella base de datos dejaron a los niños sin habla ¿cómo es que el siendo una base de datos ahora no sabia como trabajan el resto de estas?

-el mundo es un gran misterio-

Fueron las palabras del gennai original mientras intentaba hacer su trabajo

Nosotros nos encontrábamos camino a acabar con el plan de ese nuevo emperador de los digimon después de haber peleado y ganado la batalla contra algunos digimon infectados

-es horrible lo que está haciendo ese malvado emperador-

-lo sé Gatomon por eso tenemos que detenerlo-

-y lo aremos- interrumpió Tai-aún no sé cómo pero lo aremos-

-el problema es que el señor gennai así como takato y compañía se están tardando, antes de atacarlos meicoomon y Gatomon ya deben de tener la memoria recuperada-

Fueron las palabras que kari le dijo en voz baja a su hermano

-no te preocupes claro que la recuperaran-

Después de eso se pudo escuchar el claro motor de una motocicleta acercarse y cuando se detuvo allí estaba frente a nosotras el digimon motociclista

-y tú qué haces aquí?-

Pregunto kari sin embargo el digimon allí presente la ignoro y se dirigió a calumon para luego incoarse y pedir perdón por su anterior comportamiento

Aquello claro extraño a todos allí presentes principalmente a kari y a mei

-yo no vengo a hacerles daño como antes-

Fueron las palabras que salieron del digimon

-al contrario vengo a pedir un son de paz y ayudarles -

-¿y porque deberíamos creerte?-

Entonces el digimon contó su triste historia la cual nos conmovió a todos a excepción de Tai pero a petición de los demás le dio el beneficio de la duda

-está bien pero si es una trampa te las verás con nosotros-

-yo les aseguro que les ayudaré a derrotar a ese par de tontos -

Pronto vimos que a lo lejos se acercaban tres chicos y tres digimon junto con la base de datos quien parecía traer una especie de casco entre sus brazos

Al acercarse a kari y a mei pareció susurrarles algo al oído

-¿qué es eso?-fue la pregunta que formule a kari y se agachó a mi altura y me tomo las manos

-Gatomon ¿recuerdas que prometiste que estarías conmigo el día que mi mejor amiga me recordaría de nuevo?-

-si recuerdo muy bien la promesa-

-pues ese día llegó-

-¿y dónde está ella?-hubo un momento de silencio...

-...la tengo justo frente a mí-

Supe claro que ella hablaba de mí más sin embargo aún me cuestionaba el porque no me lo había dicho antes quería preguntarle pero creí que sentiría incomodidad

-por favor Gatomon pasa que intentaré restaurarte los recuerdos -

-deacuerdo señor gennai-

Cabe mencionar que patamon se sentía un poco nervioso por un posible regalo de mi parte tras yo enterarme de la verdad detrás de su mentira

-por favor ponte este casco si sientes incomodidad es algo normal después de todo estarás recuperando tus recuerdos-

-espero que esto funcione-

Fueron las palabras de renamon mientras gennai colocaba los datos de respaldo en el casco en cuestión de segundos mis ojos se iluminaron

Minutos después me encontraba desmallada y sin mostrar ningún rastro de estar con vida aunque obviamente seguía viva después de todo yo era un digimon y los digimon nunca morimos, cuando mucho volvemos a renacer

Un par de minutos después de estar inconsciente

-¿qué es lo que pasó?-

Dirigí mi mirada a la chica universitaria

-¿kari?-

-Gatomon-

Y entonces las dos nos abrazamos

-recuperaste la memoria-

-si ahora lo recuerdo todo...incluso que no tengo pareja-

Dije viendo a patamon y en eso todos los allí presentes se empezaron a alejar del lugar mientras yo lo veía con una expresión de molestia

-puedo explicarlo-

-no tienes nada que explicar tengo claro que te querías aprovechar-

-eso no es cierto-

-no mientas -

Le grite bastante alto y sería, tras un minuto y medio de silencio el finalmente lo admitió

-está bien tal vez si me aproveché pero fue porque antes no quería decirte lo que sentía por ti-

-si pero no por eso tenias que mentirme-

Patamon seguía intentando detenerse pero yo finalice con la discusión

-¡se acabó! De ahora en adelantes no serás mi novio, ni mi mejor amigo tan solo seremos compañeros de equipo nada más ...-

-pero...-

-ya dije patamon!-

Grite mientras me alejaba molesta dejando al pequeño patamon con una cara triste

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP Y SI YA EMPIEZA LO BUENO LA RECTA FINAL**


	9. EL FINAL PARTE 1

**EL FINAL PARTE 1**

Por otra parte en el castillo de Myotismon para ser exactos los dominantes del digimundo se encontraban justo donde antes era la sala secreta en la cual se encontraba el portal y las cartas que patamon y yo habíamos dejado,pero en desorden

-genial todo está saliendo tal y como lo planeamos , pero por lo que se las cartas deben ser puestas cuidadosamente porque una de ellas sale sobrando y tenemos que saber cuál es,entonces manos a la obra-

Y así sin que nosotros supiéramos era cuestión de tiempo para que venciéramos a estos villanos y todo se volviero a tornar tranquilo en el digimundo,por otra parte nuestros tamers y nosotros nos encontrábamos descansando un día antes de tomar por sorpresa a la malvada guardia de aquel villano,llegar a su computadora y desinfectar a todo digimon

Habían pasado días desde que patamon y yo habíamos hablado por última vez y las pocas veces que llegábamos a hablarnos yo me refería a él como un compañero de equipo más sin embargo hasta v mon empezó a alentarme diciendo que lo tratara como algo más pero no había poder humano o digimon que me hiciera cambiar de opinión pues él me mintió algo que no debió haber echo pero no voy a negar que en el fondo yo sentía algo más que solo amistad pero estaba decidida a no perdonarlo por un largo tiempo

-por favor gatomon ¿hasta cuándo se te va a quitar el enojo?-

-no es enojo agumon,simplemente estoy siendo justa,patamon se merece un castigo por lo que me hizo y yo se lo estoy dando-

-si es cierto que el merece una lección pero no como la que tú le estás dando el té ama y daría todo por ti y tú lo que haces es dañarlo-

-yo sé qué clase de castigo le estoy dando-

-allá tú solo espero que tu castigo no dure hasta que sea demasiado tarde- dijo agumon quien se alejaba del lugar

La noche llegó y como era de costumbre yo no podía dormir pero tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba sola pero no hice caso

-solo espero no equivocarme en darle un castigo de semejante tamaño-dije mirando la luna

-y si te equivocas esa fue la opción que elegiste ya que más da-dijo una voz femenina

Me di la media vuelta solo para encontrarme con Renamon

-valla así que eras tú,no te presentes así la próxima vez o recibirás un par de golpes-

-eso es lo que tú crees-

Dijo ella con un tono algo sarcástico pero cierto las dos éramos digimons muy poderosas era difícil que en una pelea se decidiera quien se las dos era la más fuerte

-como sea ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-note que no podías dormir y quise venir a ayudarte con tus problemas-

-yo no tengo ningún problema gracias-

-claro que si lo tienes el problema de si perdonar o no-

Le lanza una mirada un tanto incrédula

-¿y tú qué rayos sabes de eso?-

-mucho más de lo que te imaginas- reprendió ella-se que lo que sientes por él es más fuerte que nada,sé que tienes miedo de decirle lo que sientes así como él tenía miedo de decírtelo a ti incluso sé que lo amas más que a cualquier ser digital que existe ya sea en este mundo o en el mundo real-

Yo me quede absolutamente callada,al parecer esa digimon tenía más experiencia que yo en esa clase de cosas

-¿tengo o no tengo razón?-preguntó ella dejando un espacio para que yo pudiera responder

-si tienes razón pero ¿tú qué vas a saber? Ni si quiera te atreves a declarar tele a guilmon lo que sientes por el-

Ella también se quedo callada,así como ella me dijo mis verdades yo también le dije las sillas al igual que yo

-¿y tú porque te niegas a aceptar que realmente sientes algo por patamon?-

Yo me quede callada

-tienes que hacerte saber a ti misma eso y pedirle perdón antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Yo me quede pensando en eso pero justo en eso una luz roja y destellante empezó a alumbrar el digimundo completamente y eso hizo que el resto de los chicos y digimon despertaran y curiosos observarán esto

Entonces el holograma de gennai apareció

-este es un serio problema niños elegidos ,los digimon y el emperador de estos intentan dejar el digimundo para causar destrosos en el mundo real-

Al saber esto nos preocupamos a más no poder pero no tardamos mucho en reaccionar y reportarnos a gennai

-por lo tanto su nueva misión es detenerlos-

Corrimos directo hacia el castillo de Myotismon a la habitación donde se encontraba la puerta al mundo real pero para nuestra sorpresa el castillo se encontraba completamente solo

-¿qué pasa aquí?-

Al encontrar el pasaje secreto la entrada a la habitación estaba sellada

-a un lado yo puedo ayudarles-

Dijo meicoomon y tras evolucionar derribo la puerta

-ya paren-dijo tai dándose por vencido

Pero Kari aún tenía esperanza así que dijo

-somos tres equipos diferentes pero si trabajamos unidos como uno solo podremos detener a esos villanos y mucho más -

Tanto humanos como digimon dirigimos nuestra mirada a taichi,Davis y takato los tres líderes que después de regalarnos una sonrisa a medio labio movieron la cabeza dándonos un si completo y empezamos a crear un plan

Patamon me apoyó en todo lo que decía pero yo tadavia fingí estar molesta con el desviando mi mirada cosa que lo pudo algo triste

No voy a negarlo mi mente decía que no se lo hiciera yo estaba segura de tal vez perdonarlo en algún momento,las palabras de Renamon aún retumbaban en mi cabeza pero ahora teníamos que buscar y detener a esos villanos sin importar lo que pasará después

Mientras en la guarida de este emperador el logro hacer por medio de una base de datos otro portal al digimundo en el cual uso dichas cartas

-por fin aquellos niños elegidos me las pagarán muy caro

-dijo la base de datos mientras colocaba la última carta y seguido de eso el portal se abrió

-llego la hora esos niños sabrán finalmente quién soy yo-

En otro lado los niños elegidos se encontraban arreglando detalles del plan de ataque mientras que nosotros los digimon nos encontrábamos descansando

-patamon- dije yo a lo que mi colega anaranjado giro la cabeza para verme

-¿qué pasa gatomon?-

Dijo con un notorio tono depresivo debido a la forma en que lo trate y me sentí culpable por eso

-¿podemos hablar tú y yo a solas por favor? Hay algo que necesito decirte-

-está bien -dijo él con una sonrisa fingida

Entonces yo le hice señas de que me siguiera y nos fuimos al bosque

-¿qué es lo que querías decirme gatomon?-

-te quiero pedir disculpas por la forma en que te trate lo que pasa es que yo me dejé llevar por mi enojo y por eso te trate como te trate y lo lamento-

Entonces mi colega naranja me dio una sonrisa y me dijo que no me preocupara

-sé que sientes algo por mí pero...-

El interrumpió

-pero tú no sabes si sientes lo mismo por mi-

-exacto la verdad es que solo necesito tiempo para pensarlo-

-¿te digo algo?-dijo el digimon naranja-cuando tú no te acordabas de nada yo te mentí y tú me besaste como nadie lo había echo en la vida y creo que ese beso describió lo que tú sientes por mí-

-¿y qué crees que es lo que yo siento por ti?-

-amor como nunca antes alguien lo había sentido por mi-

-déjame pensarlo-le dije-cuando el digimundo ya no corra peligro entonces te daré una respuesta-

Patamon brindó una sonrisa antes de marcharse

Yo nuevamente me quede sola y pensativa cuando de pronto entre las sombras salió una chica,era mi tamer

-hola gatomon-

-valla kari me asustaste-

-lo lamento- dijo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro -¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?-

-nada solo observo la luna un poco pensativa-

-¿y en qué es lo que piensas?-

Yo di un suspiro amoroso

-en un chico digimon que te gusta ¿verdad?-

-¿y tú cómo lo sabes?-

Le pregunté a kari

-simplemente lo sé créeme yo ya he estado en esa situación -

-no me digas tú estás enamorada de tk-

Dije a lo que ella simplemente respondió

-es irónico que nosotros nos enamoremos y que también nuestros digimon lo estén -

Mientras kari decía esto me tomo entre sus brazos

-lo sé kari-

-¿pero te digo algo? Yo no dejé escapar esa oportunidad y le dije a tk lo que siento por él y ahora te aconsejo que tú no dejes pasar tu oportunidad

-pero kari...-

-solo es un consejo -

-gracias-

Ella sacó de su bolso una barra de chocolate y comenzó a saborearla entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí

-¿quieres?-

-un poco por favor-

Ella cortó la mitad de la barra y me la dio a lo que yo la empecé a saborear

-gatomon parece que el tiempo pasa muy rápido,parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos y yo tenía seis años y mira ahora somos mejores amigas y tengo 25 años-

-tienes razón ya eres más grande de lo que recuerdo-

-de eso se trata crecer-

Nos dimos un abrazo

-tengo un recuerdo de cuando eras niña kari-

Le mostré aquel silbato que me dejo justo al final de nuestra primera aventura

-mi silbato no puedo creer que lo conserves -

-es algo apreciado para mí,simboliza nuestra amistad es por eso que quize mantenerlo y hasta hoy sigue conmigo

-de pronto kari borro esa sonrisa que traía y eso me preocupo mucho

-¿qué te pasa kari?-

-solo estoy intentando calmarme porque tengo miedo de las cosas que podrían pasar ¿qué tal si fallamos?-

-eso no va a pasar,porque somos el grupo elegido para salvar el digimundo y el mundo real ambos cuentan con nosotros y no les vamos a fallar-

Ella nuevamente sonrió

-tienes razón tenemos que ver el lado positivo-

Justo en ese entonces los digibytes de los niños elegidos al parecer alguien quería hablar con ellos era gennai,los niños aceptaron la llamada

-acaba de ocurrir una desgracia-

-informemos gennai-

-al parecer mi copia malvada descubrió la forma de salir al mundo real-

-no puede ser-

-decidió ejecutar su plan para al fin someter a nuestro mundo así como el suyo-

-debe haber una forma de eliminarlo -

-hay un modo pero es muy arriesgado-

-digamos que hacer y lo aremos -

-aunque este en el mundo real es una base de datos como yo-

Volteamos a ver a izzi para que dijera claramente lo que gennai había dicho

-lo que trata de decirnos es que aunque este en el mundo real sigue siendo un programa de computadora-

-la única forma de eliminarlo es borrar su origen-

-que uno de nosotros valla a esa copia que se creó del digimundo y lo borremos desde allá-

Izzi pensó en sus palabras

-...pero si eliminamos ese mundo eso quiere decir que cabe la posibilidad de que...-

-así es-interrumpió gennai -el digimundo original y todo en el podría dejar de existir-

Los chicos al oír esto se negaron pero los digimon estábamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestra existencia con tal de salvar el mundo al que nuestros tamer pertenecen

-de ninguna manera no los perderemos-

Le dijo tai a agumon a lo que este respondió...

-hay que pelear yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de salvar su mundo-

Gabumon tocó el hombro de agumon

-yo te apoyo-

-yo igual-

Dijo biyomon y así se hizo la cadena de los digimon incluyendo a meicoomon

Los chicos humanos intercambiaron miradas entre sí sabían que teníamos la razón a lo que tai en representación de todos ellos dijo

-si ustedes están de acuerdo nosotros también -

El grupo de dividió una parte fue a pelear mientras que la otra fue con gennai para que este los dirigiera a ese otro mundo

Los que fuimos a pelear fueron agumon,gabumon,biyomon,patamon, v mon,Renamon,guilmon,meicoomon y yo con nuestros respectivos tamers mientras que la otra parte se fue con izzi,Joe y henry quienes al saber más posiblemente conocían las firmas de poder eliminar desde adentro a ese gennai malvado

Nosotros íbamos a darle pelea para que no notará nada sobre el plan que teníamos ora vencerlo pero cuando llegamos al mundo humano hasta el paisaje era diferente

Gente corriendo por doquier y digimons infectados persiguiéndolos

-no puede ser nuestro mundo es un desastre-

Justo entonces logramos sentir un pequeño pero poderoso temblor y atrás de nosotros,ahí venía el,en compañía de alphamon

-valla vinieron a intentar detenerme los felicito porque quería que este lugar fuera su tumba-

Un par de digimons infectados aparecieron a su lado

La lucha entre el bien y el mal para salvar el mundo finalmente había comenzado

Mis compañeros evolucionaron pero yo no kari y yo aún no lo considerábamos necesario lo de evolucionar

Comencé a pelear y aunque era lo suficientemente fuerte,el virus tenía una fuerza potencial

Gennai no sólo había ayudado al segundo grupo si no que el estando en el digimundo original fue a la guarida del villano dispuesto a liberar a los digimon infectados del virus

-estoy accediendo a su base de datos-dijo izzi quien sacaba su computadora para comenzar a acceder a esa red oscura

-ya logre tener acceso pero deben tener paciencia que borrar un mundo completo no será nada facil-

En el mundo real ya les habíamos Faso una pálisa a algunos digimons pero el emperador de los digimon no se daría por vencido sin antes sacar su poderoso digimon al que creímos derrotar en el pasado

-alphamon únete a la fiesta muéstrale a estos idiotas de lo que eres capaz-

El digimon de armadura oscura bajo a su amo y se dedicó a Atacar pero tai y matt no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados tampoco así que intercambiaron miradas y después agumon y gabumon se fusionaron convirtiéndose en omegamon

Una vez más el malvado gennai no se mostraba preocupado como si todo fuera parte de su mal así plan

-dentro de pocos minutos el mundo real y el digimundo serán míos-

Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras observaba la pelea entre los digimons infectados y nosotros

Yo por mi parte estaba completamente rodeada,si había logrado darles alguno que otro golpe pero como les dije el virus era igual de fuerte

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte si fue algo larga pero así quise que fuera el capítulo final xD espero les guste**


	10. EL FINAL PARTE 2

En eso apareció angemon y me ayudó a pelear como si fuéramos solo un equipo de dos y cuando eso pasó,de alguna manera y por alguna extraña razón habíamos logrado aumentar nuestra fuerza.

V mon no se había quedado atrás,ni mucho menos guilmon y renamon.

La pelea parecía reñida pero los digimon infectados parecían ser interminables

-ríndanse ya que todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos contra mis creaciones son en vano-

-Ellos no son tus creaciones-gritó el chico de gafas y playera azul

-así es mi hermano tiene razón ya déjalos en paz que ellos no te han echo nada-

-ya sé que no me han echo nada,pero ellos son la clave para que yo gobierne ambos mundos-Dojo el malvado gennai

Era más que obvio que las ansias de querer más poder lo convirtieron en lo que es

-si pudimos vencer a unos digimon que fueron rechazados por el sistema y a una infección normal,vencer una copia del digimundo no será problema alguno-gritó takeru con todas sus fuerzas,quien era apoyado por el resto de sus compañeros

Por otro lado gennai se encontraba creando el anti virus para poder liberar a todos aquellos digimon que seguían las órdenes del malvado gennai auto nombrado por el mismo como el malvado emperador de los digimon

-crear el anti virus perfecto suena demasiado difícil pero no me cabe duda que lo lograre-

Dijo más que nada para sí mismo aquella base de datos mientras encendía la computadora central de la guarida del villano

Al parecer el anciano sabía lo que hacía pero el solo no iba a poder así que necesitaba nuestra ayuda

Mientras tanto aunque nosotros llevábamos la delantera,los chicos malos no se rendían

-son demasiado poderosos-

-eso sin mencionar que nos están superando en número-

-rendirnos no es una opción -gritó tai por lo que meicoomon y yo optamos por la siguiente evolución

-meicrakmon ataca-

-tú puedes angemon-

Omegamon estaba recibiendo una pálisa por parte de alphamon

-ríndanse ya su digimon está siendo apaleado por el mío jajaja-

-No nos rendiremos jamás-dijeron Mateos y tai quienes no iban a dejar de pelear hasta el último momento

-Joe aquí nos están pateando el trasero-

-izzi dice que este mundo es muy complejo así que borrarlo no será nada fácil-

-¿entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-todo lo que deben hacer es ganar más tiempo,izzi está descartando algunas formas sobre cómo eliminar este mundo sin tener que eliminar el digimundo original-

-háganlo rápido,como les dije aquí en el mundo real les están pateando el trasero a nuestros digimon-

-sigan ganando más tiempo,suerte-

Dijo joe antes de colgar

-solo espero que los digimon puedan aguantar un poco más de tiempo-

Tanto afecto nos tenían los chicos humanos que buscaban la firma de salvar nuestro mundo

Pero mientras en el mundo humano la pelea seguía,en la copia del digimundo buscaban la forma de eliminar el mundo ese y salvar nuestro pero le era imposible a izzi encontrar una manera para eso

-no puedo-

Dijo desanimado

-no hay otra manera-respondió goma min-háganlo del modo que gennai dijo sin importar que nosotros seamos destruidos en el proceso-

-pero...-

-además gennai dijo que existían posibilidades de que nuestro mundo se destruya o no se destruya

-cierto¿qué tal si no nos destruyen?-

-¿pero qué tal si si?-

Respondió izzi muy preocupado a lo que tanto tentomon como gomamon respondieron

-el sacrificio habrá valido la pena-

Al oír decir eso de ellos era un completo martirio para los niños

Izzi entre alguna que otra lagrima volteo a ver la pantalla de su computadora y siguió tecleando,aunque les doliera teníamos la razón y al pobre no le quedó de otra más que aplicar la manera que gennai le dijo

Mientras que el resto de los ahí presentes se despedían de sus digimon por si las consecuencias que gennai mencionó fueran ciertas

En el digimundo original las noticias estaban a punto de cambiar para nosotros

-lo logre acabo de crear el anti virus-

Dijo gennai mientras subía dicho anti virus al digimundo,solo era cuestión de segundos para que los planes de la copia malvada de gennai se vinieran abajo pero cabe mencionar que por el momento no nos iba nada bien

-observen a sus digimon,no son más que basura débil,al menos la mayoría -

Dijo el,reconociendo que omegamon si era un buen rival para alphamon

-pero no con un digimon tan poderoso como el mío,podrán vencerme-

Mencionó casi sintiendo la victoria en sus manos pero cuando estaba apunto de eliminar,a los digimon infectados les empezó a dar una especie de dolor de cabeza,seguido de que empezaran a volver a tomar su color

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-se preguntó el emperador

-pasa que logramos vencerte,tú no te saliste con la tuya-

-pero...-

-esta pelea fue solo una distracción para poder desinfectar a todo digimon que pertenecía a tu ejército -

-cometieron un gran error,aún tengo al más poderoso de todos los digimon y es que alphamon no ha atacado con todo su poder,alphamon es hora de mostrarle a omegamon y sus patéticos amigos todo lo que eres capaz de hacer-

Entonces omegamon lucho pero alphamon lo derrotó fácilmente y después se fue contra nosotros ,yo termina sin energía y volví s mi etapa normal al igual que la mayoría de nosotros,el único que siguió peleando fue meicrakmon pero aún así no era suficiente para derrotar a los chicos malos

-niños elegidos les dije que de algún modo o otro yo salgo ganando jajaja ahora despídanse de este mundo-

Dijo mientras yo presencié como estaba a punto de eliminarlos pero algo me dijo que yo no podía dejarlos sin protección así que pegue un grito y justo en ese momento el digibyte de kari comenzó a brillar y yo evolucione a mi última etapa y ophinamon apareció para evitar que alphamon atacara de muerte a los chicos

-ellos simplemente hacen lo correcto,tú eres el que está equivocado si quieres tener respeto déjame decirte que está no es la manera-

-tú eres la que está muy equivocada y te lo voy a demostrar-

Entonces alphamon siguió atacando el cual a pesar de los intentos de los otros digimon por detenerlo no lo lograron jamás,lo que quiere decir que todo dependía de mí para poder detener a ese digimon villano

-vamos ophinamon tú puedes-

-no te preocupes kari no te voy a defraudar ni a mis amigos  
-ophinamon cuidado-

Yo nuevamente voltee atrás solo para recibir un golpe en la cara y caer contra el pavimento pero siendo sinceros se necesitaba mucho más que solo eso para detenerme.

Por otra parte izzi ya tenía todo preparado solo que se encontraba indeciso mientras esperaba la señal para evitar que el llamado plan b si todo salía como lo teníamos planeado y tentomon al ver que se estaba tardando le dijo

-ya hazlo-

-todavía no! ¿Qué no ven que sin ustedes nuestra vida no volverá a ser igual? Nosotros sufriremos-

-pero si lo haces alphamon podría dejar de existir,es la única manera de derrotar a ese digimon y ese es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar-

Entonces izzi con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que todos los humanos ahí presentes se despidieron de sus digimon y izzi activó el cronómetro

A partir de ese momento,los digimon teníamos exactamente un minuto para dejar de existir.

Mientras en el mundo humano aunque yo era lo bastante fuerte,alphamon me estaba dando una pálisa

-ophinamon está siendo vencida y por mucho-

-¿estás lista para ser derrotada?-

Dijo aquella copia de gennai,antes de que alphamon me diera el golpe final

-te dije yo siempre voy a...-

En eso el vilano cayo de rodillas

-¿qué es lo que pasa? Me siento extraño-

-lo que pasa es que todo esto fue una simple distracción ¿o qué no te diste cuenta de que no todos los elegidos están aquí?-

-mientras unos de nosotros estamos aquí,otros se encuentran en tu mundo destruyendolo y todo lo que ahí existe -

-no puede ser-

Entonces el gennai falso así como los digimon pertenecientes a su mundo incluyendo alphamon desaparecieron,al parecer era cierto ya que alphamon era un digimon de nuestro mundo...era cuestión de tiempo para que nosotros desapareciéramos y como era de costumbre nuestros humanos empezaron a despedirse en dado caso de que el digimundo original no se volviera a formar

Matt,tai,gabumon y Agumon se saludaron de mano,más sin embargo biyomon y palmon junto con Sora y mimi al igual que el resto de los elegidos ahí presentes comenzaron a llorar,pero hikari y yo...

-estoy orgullosa de ti amiga- dijo kari

-fue un honor haber servido a tu lado-le dije

Mire el silbato por un segundo,pensativa,solo para después quitármelo

-toma creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo-dije entregándolo

-el silbato-

-es más que un silbato-le dije-es un símbolo de nuestra amistad y de lo mucho que nos queremos-

Las dos ya no pudimos más con lo que verdaderamente sentíamos así que nos abrazamos y rompimos en llanto

-te quiero-

-yo te quiero a ti-

-jamás olvidaré las aventuras que vivimos juntas-

-yo tampoco,solo recuerda que cuando me necesites estaré aquí- dije señalando su corazón señalando su corazón y justo en ese entonces los digimon empezamos a emitir una luz hasta desaparecer

-hasta pronto kari siempre te extrañare-

-y yo a ti-

Después ella soltó mi brazo...

NARRA HIKARI...

Han pasado tres semanas desde que los digimon se fueron y no se ha dado ni una sola señal de que el digimundo se ha vuelto a formar,para ser sincera mi vida no ha sido la misma desde que Gatomon desapareció,desde ese entonces he vuelto a mi rutina normal y aburrida,de mi casa a la escuela,de la escuela a mi casa y así sucesivamente con excepción de los fines de semana que era cuando nuestros amigos se reunían

Tai también parecía estar pasando por una gran depresión pero él y yo no éramos los únicos...los demás también se mostraban tristes pues perdimos a amigos que conocimos desde nuestra infancia y con los cuales vivimos grandes aventuras

Había ocasiones en las que yo no podía más con todos mis sentimientos y estallaba en llanto incluso por la noche,dándome cuenta de que a partir de que habíamos visto a los digimon por última vez,ya no era la misma kari de antes y es que extrañaba a Gatomon y valla que lo hacía notar mucho.

Mi hermano también extrañaba a Agumon,la única diferencia entre él y yo es que él lo negaba y yo lo aceptaba que los extrañaba,de echo Gatomon fue la única mejor amiga que tuve en mi vida,ya que yo no era mucho de socializar con el resto de los humanos a excepción de los elegidos

-¿qué es lo que pasa izzi acaso el digimundo volvió a aparecer?-

-no-dijo el por lo que yo salí corriendo

-permítanme,voy a hablar con ella-dijo tai solo para después alcanzarme

-hikari-

-¿qué?-

-se lo que sientes,al igual que Gatomon y tú,Agumon y yo éramos los mejores amigos

-no tienes ni idea,Gatomon era más que eso,yo la veía como una hermana menor-lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas-por favor no me sigas-

Grite alejándome

-no quiero terminar en una pelea como las otras veces-llame al ascensor

El tiempo parecía una eternidad,el ascensor abrió sus puertas lentamente,cada segundo que tardaba yo derramaba más y más lagrimas hasta que por fin logre entrar...salí del establecimiento corriendo a más no poder...

Llegue a la playa y me senté a observar el mar,los recuerdos con Gatomon me invadían  
-ha pasado poco tiempo de que no te veo y ya te extraño,como si no te hubiera visto en años-

Justo en ese entonces logre sentir como mi digibyte brillo y emitio una luz blanca ...

...por si fuera,poco me llego un mensaje de mi hermano en el cual se podía leer-están aquí-inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro...

NARRA GATOMON

Había vuelto a existir,no sabia como pero había vuelto a existir y estaba feliz por ello

-patamon!-

-Gatomon!-

Los dos nos abrazamos

-Gatomon ya que todo esto termino...-

-si lo recuerdo,te prometí que te daría una respuesta-

-¿y esa respuesta es...?-

Decidí seguir los consejos de hikari y no esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde

-si acepto -

-entonces...somos...-

-¿novios? Si-

Ambos brindamos una cálida sonrisa y acercamos lentamente nuestros rostros para poder dar paso a un beso frente a todos nuestros amigos digimon y así vivir nuestra vida mientras el destino preparaba la siguiente ocasión en la que nuestros tamer y nosotros volviéramos a encontrarnos

NARRA PATAMON Y GATOMON

-valla así que contado a nuestros fans,nuestra historia-

-así es mi amor-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

-permíteme terminar la historia-

-de acuerdo-

-y tras vencer a este villano y el digimundo volviera a tener un tiempo de paz,vivimos completamente felices y nos volvimos a preparar porque cuando el digimundo vuelva a estar en riesgo,ahí estaremos nosotros para protegerlo-

 **Y eso es todo espero les halla gustado este fic,gracias por seguirlo y ya estoy trabajando en otro,esta vez de renamon,les gustaría que lo pusiera aquí?** **Comenten si sí o no Bye,saludos**


	11. NOTICIAS

**NOTICIAS**

 **Hola queridos digi fans solo quería subir esto para avisarles 4 cosas**

 **1 el fic de renamon ya está disponible a partir de ahora les pido que lo lean ya que me gustaría saber si les gusta o no y me den consejos para este fic**

 **2 respecto a que últimamente a penas y tengo tiempo de respirar dicho fanfic lo subire un capitulo cada dos semanas**

 **3 si ven por ahí en wattpad que un usuario llamado spike9610 sube las mismas historias que yo,no se molesten ni lo demanden que esa es mi cuenta de wattpad :p y ahí estoy subiendo las mismas historias para los usuarios que usan mas wattpad que fanfiction**

 **4 por ultimo quiero decirles que después de tanto pensarlo me encuentro trabajando en un fanfic que será secuela de este que acabe apenas el titulo será digimon:el regreso y aquí no solo tendrán de vuelta a los elegidos si no que los dark master regresaran más fuertes que nunca y con sed de venganza :D aun no sé bien en qué tiempo lo subiré, podría tardar meses pero en todo este tiempo que aun no lo suba trabajare escribiéndolo en un cuaderno para ver como hacer la trama más larga y interesante**

 **BUENO ESO ERA TODO LO QUE QUERIA DECIR,NOS VEMOS**


End file.
